


My clever Idiot

by CrimsonRomance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teenlock - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Dating, England (Country), F/M, Family, High School, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, London, Love, Lust, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Relationships, Teenage Sherlock, Teenlock, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRomance/pseuds/CrimsonRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you know that?"                           The boy looked up at you and your (eye colour) eyes locked with his. After another moment the boy let out a deep breath and explained how he knew all of that, apparently it had something to do with tan lines, the set of your shoulders and your hair. Once he was finished you took a minute to let the information sink in before turning back to him with a smile,                          "That was extraordinary!"                           Now it was his turn to look shocked,   "Really?"                                                     You let out a laugh.                                     "Of course it was! It was brilliant! Your brilliant." The boy smiled a wide, happy smile, showing off his teeth that seemed to gleam slightly in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom announcing that the plane was now preparing to land. You let out a signed as you realised that soon you would be stepping of the plan and would officially be in Britain, or well England to be more exact. You wondered what you could have ever possibly done for you to be subjected to this torture. 

You had never been to England before, hell you'd never even been in Europe before now. You were from the sunny shores of Malibu, California: a place that's all about sun, sea and sand. And now here you where, in a place that rained (on average) 200 days out of the year. How the hell had this happened? Oh yeah that's right, your dad that's why.

Your mum had died two years ago and your dad thought that you needed a new female role model in your life but as he 'never intended to love again' he thought that the best thing to do was send you of to live with your mothers only remaining family, her twin sister Jill: who you had never met before....

Your mother was originally from England but had quickly moved to New York at the age of nineteen in order to follow her dream of becoming an actress: which didn't happened. Instead she met your dad then had you two years later and eventually settled for being a stay at home mum. 

It made you sad to think that your mum had never gotten to live out her dream before she died but it had made you realize that life was far too short for just sitting around. You have to live life to the full because any day could very well be your last. 

This new revelation had caused you to become very impulsive, act first and think about the consequences later: it was probably why your dad thought you needed a new 'mother figure' in your life. 

Once you were off the plane you had a difficult time finding your way through the airport, it all looked exactly the same to you but eventually you were able to retrieve your suitcase and find your way to the front exit were you had been told to wait on your aunt Jill. Which would have been a lot easier if you knew what she even looked like. You decided to sit down on a nearby bench as you could be waiting for a while.

As you sat there you began to wonder if she was even going to show up and if she was did she know what you looked like, or was she just as lost as you? You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn't see her approaching until she was standing directly in front of you.

"(Your name), right?" 

She asked with a warm smile. She was pretty and looked a lot like your mum with the same soft features, heart shaped face and ice blue eyes. The only difference was that her hair was shorter than what your mums had been, though same in colour, and she was just a bit shorted than you remembered your mum been though that could just be the fact that you had grown taller in the last two year. 

"Yeah that's right." 

You smiled as you stood up and extended your hand to shake hers. Jill placed her hand in yours with a mischievous smile before she suddenly tightened her hand and pulled you into a hug, the first proper hug you'd had in years. You couldn't help but feel comfortable and safe in the woman's warm embrace. After a long moment Jill pulled away slightly, still keeping you in her arms and smiled at you, seemingly genuinely happy to see you and you decided in that moment that you likes her.

"Let's get you home" 

she said in a happy, chirpy voice as she grabbed a hold of you hand steering you towards the exit. 'Home' you thought to your self with a smile as you let Jill drag you out the airport and into the dreary English air. 

 

Jill lived in a two bedroom semi-attached house on the outskirts of London. The house was smaller than the one you had lived in with you dad but it was cozy, warm and inviting. Once you's were inside Jill lead you up the stared and to your room. Stopping just outside the door to cover your eyes so you couldn't peek. You laughed at the idiocy of it all but didn't have the heart to tell the woman to stop so you just when with the flow as Jill positioned you in the room before uncovering your eyes. 

 

You let out an involuntary gasp when you saw your new room. it was perfect. Directly across from the door was a large double bed with a rose designed iron bed frame, the sheets on the bed, the wall directly behind it and the curtains that were draped around a large window on the wall to your right, were all the same shade of (fav colour). The other three walls were creamy in colour and there was a small black love seat beneath the window. All the rest of the furniture - a small dressing table, wardrobe with three drawers at the bottom and bookcase next the the couch were all mahogany wood and black surfaces. 

"Do you like it?" Jill asked.

"I love it." You replied smiling at her. 

Jill smiled her mischievous smile again as she took a hold of your hand and flung both of you onto the bed. God she was like a child you thought as you both burst into a fit of giggles. 

You's lay there for a while, lost in your own thoughts and staring up at the cream celling, then Jill told you that she'd help you unpack and then you's would order some takeout. 

As you both started to unpack you noticed that there were a few items of clothing in your wardrobe already. You took them out so as to get a better look at them: it was two white shirts, a black pleated knee length skirt, a black blazer with a purple rim, and a purple tie with a blue, purple and black badge. You had a very bad feeling as you looked down at the uniform. Turning around to where Jill was unpacking your cloths, you asked her what the uniform was for.

"For your new school silly." 

Jill said starting to laugh before she caught a glimpse of your face. 

"A uniform?" 

You asked, glaring daggers at the items of clothing now lying on your bed. Back home you didn't wear a uniform to school unless you went to a privet school.... Was it the same here? Were you going to a privet school? You asked Jill and she nodded with a small smile,

"I know the headmistress and she's agreed to offer you a place."

"Oh please dear god tell me it's not some stuck up all girls school run by nuns or something?" 

You asks starting to panic. Jill burst out laughing at your question but then quickly recovered,

"All girls school, no. run by nuns, no and as for stuck up I'll let you be the judge of that." 

You relaxed slightly at Jill's answer. 

"When do I start?" 

You asked hoping that it wouldn't be for another two or three weeks but there was no such luck,

"Tomorrow." 

You sighed, great just great you thought to yourself rolling your eyes. Well if this was your only day of freedom you would make the most and enjoy it. You would worry about school tomorrow.

 

On the car ride to school the next day you were nervous about the day ahead. What if you didn't fit in here, what if everyone was suck up and they made your life a misery here? 

"We're here."

Jill said stopping the car. You looked out the window to see a gigantic stone building that looked like it had been built in the 1800's. You let out another sign and ran a hand through your hair. This was going to be a long day you thought to yourself as you said goodbye to Jill and made your way into your new school grounds. Unsure on what to do as school hasn't started yet you decided to sit on a bench in the far corner of the school grounds: that was shaded by two trees. 

Sitting there you were able to observe practically everyone in the school grounds while you were all but invisible to them. Closing your eyes you took a deep calming breath, come on (your name), you thought to yourself, you can do this, just take it one step at a time and you'll be fine. 

"Your nervous." 

The voice came from directly in front of you. You jumped slightly as your eyes flew open to meet a pair of sliver/green ones. For a moment you were lost on what to say but then you smiled slightly at the boy.

"Was it really that obvious?" 

The boy smirked at you and then sat down next to you before replying,

"Obvious? It's practically coming off of you in waves, god I could sense it as soon as I walk through the gates." 

You couldn't help but laugh at his remark. 

"God I didn't realize it was that bad." 

You said looking at the boy again smiling, he looked taken aback for a moment before finally smiling a small smile back. 

He really was handsome; with curly black hair, sharp cheekbones, full pink lips and those hypnotic eyes. You wondered to yourself, how many hearts he must have broken at this school, what with those looks.

"Your not from around here." It wasn't a question, he knew. 

"Again, that obvious?" You asked with a chuckle. He smiled a cocky smile: yeah defiantly a heartbreaker.

"Not as much but more obvious than the fact that you've never been anywhere like this before, you originally lived in California, you don't live with your parents anymore, maybe because you chose to or more likely because one of them died, probably your mother...."

The boy put his hand over his mouth and looked down. You where shocked how had he known any of that? After a few minutes you asked in a small voice,

"How did you know that?" 

The boy looked up at you and your (eye colour) eyes locked with his. After another moment the boy let out a deep breath and explained how he knew all of that, apparently it had something to do with tan lines, the set of your shoulders and your hair. Once he was finished you took a minute to let the information sink in before turning back to him with a smile,

"That was extraordinary!"

Now it was his turn to look shocked, 

"Really?" You let out a laugh.

"Of course it was! It was brilliant! You're brilliant." The boy smiled a wide, happy smile, showing off his teeth that seemed to gleam slightly in the sun. 

The bell went and the two of you jumped to you feet,

"Come on." The boy said extending his hands. You smiled at him ask you placed your hand in his,

"Oh by the way..." He said tightening his grip on your hand slightly "....my names Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." 

"(Your name)" 

He smiled at you before you's started running hand in hand towards the school building. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as you thought.


	2. First Day

At the beginning of the day the school had (what they called) registration. This was essentially a place were students of each year went and a teachers took a note of any absentees ect. The teachers also took this time to make announcements; school clubs, extra curricular activities, new school arrivals and so on...

Yup new arrivals. That meant that you had to stand at the front and tell your new class mates a bit about yourself: which was an utter disaster, especially when the registration teacher Mr Kennedy asked you what instrument you played,

"Instrument?" You asked sounding utterly shocked and confused.

"Yes.." Mr Kennedy said with a chuckle "... All students have to pick a instrument to learn, which they practice during the last hour and a half of the school day." He explained to you.

You signed. You'd never really been all that musical, you could hold a tune but that was about it. Oh god what instrument would the make you play? Why hadn't you been told about this before? Did you have to go out and buy your own instrument? 

Seeing the look of shear panic on your face mr Kennedy immediately tried to reassure you.... Tried.

"Don't worry (your name), your not the first transfer student nor are you the first student to have never play an instrument before. There are six instruments to choose from in these cases and the school will provide you with the instrument." 

You nodded feeling a little bit better but you were still worried over the fact that you were going to have to learn an instrument.

"The six instruments you have a choice from are; clarinet, guitar, piano, cello, bass and violin."

You nodded slowly considering your options. You had tried to learn both the piano and guitar once before but the strings on the guitar had cause your finger tips to sting and sometimes bleed. As for the piano you found it impossible to play a different set of notes on each hand at the one time. 'The bass would probably be much the same at the guitar' you reasoned with yourself. You thought about the clarinet for a moment picturing it in your head before deciding against it, with all those different metal parts on it the instrument looked both difficult and a little bit intimidating. You weren't entirely sure what the cello was though you could vaguely remember that it was a very large instrument, too big for you to carry if you ever needed to take it home for extra practice. That only left you with one choice,

"The violin." You said and Mr Kennedy smiled at you and nodded  
"Okay then.." He said writing something on a piece of paper "... This is the room you have to go to after lunch for you lesson and the name of your instructor..." He said handing you the note "... Though..." He laughed slightly "... She will probably assign one of the more experienced students to also work with you and take you for extra lessons while your first getting use to playing the violin."

You signed as you sat back down in your seat. Not only were they forcing you to learn the violin for an hour and a half 5 days a week but they were also expected you to do extra lessons out of school with a complete stranger.

Great, just great!

As the bell went you took out your time table to see that you had biology next and you had no idea where it was. This day was just getting better and better,

"Hey" 

You turned to find yourself face to face with a fair red haired girl. She was pretty what with her long wave hair, green eyes, soft features and a slightly upturned nose. She was smiling at you with a set of perfect white teeth. You couldn't help feeling rather dull in comparison.

"Hey." You replied a little disgruntled.

"My name is Holly, it's nice to meet you (your name)"

she stuck her hand out and you hesitatingly placed your hand in hers. 

"What class are you in now?" She asked not releasing your hand.

"Emmmmm... Biology."

You tried to retrieve your hand from Holly's grasp but it was impossible. You had to hand it to her, the girl was stronger than she appeared. Holly gasped,

"Me too!!!" She squealed in delight and started dragging you towards the door, "I'll show you where it is, we better hurry or we'll be late!" 

The first half of the day seemed to pass in a blur. As well as Holly you also met Megan, Jewels and Matt over the course of the day. Megan was a tall, slim, brunette with bright blue eyes and a wicked sense of humour. She didn't seem afraid to speak her mind and was not ruffled easily. Jewels was the poler opposite of Megan; with blond hair, short curvaceous build and green eyes. She didn't say much and seemed rather shy, but intelligent. Matt was tall (though not as tall as Sherlock) with light brown hair and grey eyes. He seemed rather cocky at first but once you got to talking to him he was a pretty descent guy (he was also dating Megan). It wasn't until lunch that the day turned sour.

It was lunch time and Megan was animate about eating outside as it was a nice day (or well not raining at least). As you Megan, Holly, Matt, Jewels and a few others made your way outside you caught sight of Sherlock sitting at the same spot you's two had met that morning. Matt also saw him and elbowed Holly,

"Freak at 2 o'clock." You turned to Matt in surprise as Holly laughed.

"What do you mean 'freak'?" You asked astonished.

"Oh come on (your name), the guy's a total psycho!" Holly interjected.

"He has a name you know!" You said starting to get defensive.

"Yeah but who cares?" Holly laughed loudly. 

You hadn't realized that Sherlock had gotten up and was walking pass the group when you said,

"I care!" 

Holly gasped at your out burst, Megan was giving you a small smile of approval, Jewels was looked up from her book in surprise- clearly she hasn't been following the conversation-, Matt looked wary and Sherlock was frozen staring at you is surprise (had he heard what- or rather who- you's had been talking about?). 

"You can't be serious?" Holly snorted, god she was really getting on your nerves. 

"Deadly." You said walking over to Sherlock - who still seemed to be frozen- and looped your arm around his.

"You know what fine! I tried to help you fit in but you chose to be a freak! Your going to regret this (your name)!" Holly said dragging Jewels away while Matt dragged Megan. Both Megan and Jewels gave you apologetic smiles as they were pulled away. 

You sighed, this day was going just brilliantly! 

"You didn't have to do that." Sherlock said. You smiled and slightly tightened your arm around his. 

"Yeah I did." He looked down at you with a small smile, "come on." You said pulling Sherlock towards the tree he had been sitting at earlier. 

 

You's had been sitting under the tree for a while before you finally plucked up the courage to asked Sherlock why Holly and Matt hated him.

"It's not just them, most of the students here and some of the teachers can't stand me." He sighed, lying down on the grass and closing his eyes, while you were perched on the bench next to him. 

Looking down at him you couldn't understand why anyone could hate him but as your mind traveled back to this morning you remembered how he could tell your whole life story just by looking at you. You could understand how someone could find that offensive or an invasion of privacy.

"Because you can read them like you did with me this morning?" 

He nodded, you sighed.

"But that doesn't explain why Holly and Matt go out of there way to torment you, I mean if it was me I'd just avoid you."

"That what they all normally do unless they have something they want to hide." Sherlock said giving you a pointed look.

"But what would Matt and Holly want to hide?" You asked not understanding, Sherlock looked at you like you were an idiot (though in his eyes you probably were). After a moment something in your head clicked and you gasped but before you could ask Sherlock if you suspicions were right the bell went.

"What instrument are you learning?" Sherlock asked as you two hurriedly made your way back to the school.

"Ummmm.." You had to think for a moment before remembering what instrument you had chosen this morning "... The violin." 

Sherlock turned to look at you with a huge smile.

"What?" You asked cautiously.

"I play the violin." He said with a smug smile, it didn't escape your notice that he said 'play the violin' instead of 'learning to play'. Well at least you would have someone you knew in your class.

 

Your instructors name was Miss Bell, but she told you to call her Alice. You guessed that she was about twenty five-ish, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a kind woman who seemed like she genuinely enjoyed teaching others.

As everyone already knew the basics of the violin Alice gave them a few exercises to do while she taught them to you. The first thing you had to learn was how to hold the bow, this surprised you a little. After that it was how to hold the violin: this was much more difficult than it first appears as the violin kept sliding. The violin was suppose to be facing out at your side but it kept sliding until it was facing out directly in front of you. After a few failed attempts Alice provided you with a shoulder rest, which clipped under the violin and helped to keep it in place. Once that was done she showed you where to bow on the violin and then she showed you the open notes of the violin (G, D, A, E). Once you had that she told you to stand up against the wall and practice bowing the open notes (the wall was there to help you learn not to move your upper-arm backwards when bowing). 

5 minutes before the final bell went Alice told you that she had assigned one of her best students to tutor you after schools and on the weekends. You sighed and Alice, understanding your dismay, laughed. 

"You don't have to practice every day, it's really up to you and your tutor his often you practice, though I do expect you to practice at least three hours a week out of this class." She smiled warmly at you before going off to fetch your new tutor so she could introduce you two.

"(Your name)," you turned to see Alice standing there with your new tutor, "this is your tutor...."

"Sherlock Holmes" you said laughing as Sherlock sniggered. Alice smiled looking back and forth between you two,

"Well, I see that you two already know each others."

"You could say that." You said smirking at Sherlock.

 

The finally bell went and Sherlock offered to walk home with you.   
On the way back you remembered the question you had been meaning to ask Sherlock at lunch,

"You know how you said that both Matt and Holly have something to hide," Sherlock nodded " what is it?" 

Sherlock gave you that look again: the 'you really are an idiot aren't you?' Look. You sighed,

"I have a suspicion but I'm not sure if its right" Sherlock said nothing, waiting to hear what you thought their secret was. You sighed again.

"Are they seeing each other behind Megan's back?" You asked cautiously: fervently hoping that you were wrong.

"There's hope for you yet." Was Sherlocks only reply.

"Is that a yes?" You asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yes." Sherlock said rolling his eyes. You sighed, poor Megan you really liked her as well. 

"I take it Megan doesn't know?"

"I don't think so, she seems rather clever though so maybe" Sherlock replied.

"Do Megan and Jewels treat you the same as Matt and Holly?" 

"No, I'm actually in the same group as then for chemistry and we're fine with each other there."

"Then why don't they say anything? I mean Megan seems like the type that says what she thinks." 

"I think Megan would say something if it wasn't for Jewels." Sherlock said shrugging 

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Jewels doesn't seem to like confrontations so if Megan did say something and leave jewels would probably be to afraid to do the same and I don't think Megan wants to leave her on her own." 

"So Megan doesn't say anything because she wants to protect Jewels?" 

"I think so." You nodded understanding Megan's reasons for staying put. 

After a few moments of silence you decides to ask Sherlock another question that was getting on your nerves,

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Why do you not hang out with a group of friends at school?" 

Sherlock chuckled at your question,

"Well that's an easy question to answer, it's because I don't have any." You were shocked,

"How can you not have any friends?"

"I don't get along well with people." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You seem to be fine with me." You said suddenly unsure.

"That actually has more to do with you than me." He said starting to chuckle again.

"How so?" You asked utterly confused.

"You seem to have a much higher tolerance for me that other people, what with me being able to know your whole life story, just by looking at you and treating you like an idiot." Sherlock said smirking down at you, you smiled.

"Your a genius so, to you, everyone must seems like an idiot, so I don't take it personally and as for the whole 'being able to tell your life story from a single glance' I think that's bloody incredible." Sherlock stumbled a little at your reply and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Your the first person to ever see what I do as amazing or incredible." Sherlock said still sounding a little shocked,

"I'm sure I won't be the last." You said smiling up at Sherlock, he smiled back and shook his head slightly,

"You really are something else (your name)" Sherlock told you as you's continued walking home.


	3. Busted

It was only your second day at school and it was safe to say that you were bored shitless.

You were in history- the last class before lunch- and your teacher Mr Jenkins had to mark the essays from his other class so you's were working with the person sitting beside you to create a leaflet on the Russian revolution. 

So now you were working with none other than Megan Wilson, which was awkward: especially now that you knew what her scum of a 'boyfriend' and so called 'friend' were getting up to behind her back. 

"Hey." Megan said, as confident as always.

"Hey." You replied unsure of what to say, "... So we should start with...."

"Listen," Megan said interrupting you, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday: with Holly and that. She can be a real bitch when she wants to be but she's harmless."

Bitch was an understatement.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it was Holly and Matt..."

"I should have said something," Megan said smacking her hands against the desk that you two where working at, "I mean Sherlocks a decent guy, a bit cocky from time to time but he's a fucking genius: he has a right to be!"

You were shocked, Megan sounded just like - well, you. Defending Sherlock was something that you and Megan seem to have in common. 

You looked at Megan and suddenly you both burst out laughing. 

"You know," you said after you had stopped laughing, "if you want to apologise to someone it should really be Sherlock." Megan looked at you and nodded. 

"Oh god," Megan groaned, "I can already picture the smug self satisfied look on the bastards face." 

You chuckled,

"Yeah me too." 

Megan smiled at you and you couldn't help smiling back. 

"How about I apologise a lunch?" She asked smirking.

"Lunch sounds good." You said laughing. Sounds like lunch is going to be interesting.

"Good. Oh," Megan said, "I have to go and pick up my new chemistry book, could you come and get it with me at the end of class?"

"Sure." You said.

It looked like your friendship with Megan was still intact.

 

Once the bell when, signalling the end of class, you and Megan started making your way to Ms Fraser's chemistry lab. You's were talking about the history project and making plans to meet up after school at a local library when you heard an audible moan emanating from the classroom just down the hall from Ms Fraser's lab. 

"What the...?" Megan said pausing in the act of opening The lab door. You shrugged, not sure but you were suddenly feeling very uneasy. "Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Megan asked giggling as she started to approach the classroom. You grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to face you,

"What are you doing?!?!" 

"Oh come on (name), there are people getting off in that room! You can't tell me that you don't want to go and mess with them?"

"Mess?...what? No! No, I don't." You stuttered, taken aback.

'Why do I feel so uneasy?' You asked yourself as Megan snorted,

"Come on don't be such a stick in the mud." Megan chuckled, moving towards the door again.

"I am not!" You said, a little affronted by Megan's remark. 

"Yeah, then prove it." She said casting you a wicked smile before turning to look through the window: set down the side of the door. 

And froze. 

"Megan?" You whispered. When she remained perfectly still you moved next to her waving you hand on front of her face but she didn't even seem to notice. What the hell? You looked through the window curious to see what was going on and why Megan was acting so weird. 

Two people were in the middle of a major make out session on the desk, for a minute you didn't get it but then you saw their faces and understood: Matt and Holly. 

"Oh shit" you breathed out and turned to look at Megan only she was gone, shit! 

You ran back down the hall to find Megan sitting on the floor of Ms Fraser's lab. You sighed: unsure of what to do. 

You sat down next to Megan, she had her head between her knees and was taking deep breaths. You had no idea what to say so you decided to wait for her to say something and after a few moments she did,

"Fucking bastard," she said laughing slightly, "I knew he was bad news from the beginning. To be honest," she said turning to look you in the eyes, "I was never really that in to him but even then it still hurts, is that stupid?" 

"No, it's not." You said and she laughed.

"Well on things for sure," She said a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I am so going to get them back for this." She laughed jumping to her feet and grabbing her chemistry book of the desk. You got up too a little unsure on what to do. 

"Come on," Megan said looping her arm around yours and smiled, " I still have to apologise to Sherlock." 

 

Once you and Megan where out in the school grounds it didn't take you long to spot Sherlock and Jewels sitting together under the same tree you and Sherlock had sat at yesterday. Seeing your approach Sherlock stood up from the bench and stared at you intently.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked

"What you don't know?" Megan tried to say in a teasing manor but her voice broke at the end. Sherlocks penetrating eyes moved to scrutinise Megan, after a few seconds a look that only could be described as pity shot across his face. He knew alright, he knew everything. 

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said. 

Those words coming from his mouth shocked you, when did Sherlock ever apologize? Was hell freezing over?

"For what?" Megan asked, "you didn't do anything wrong and I'm meant to be the one apologizing to you."

"I am aware however I am still sorry." 

Sherlock replied sounding more like his snarky self. Megan laughed,

"Thanks and I'm sorry too," she said smiling at him, "Though," that wicked gleam was back, " if your really sorry I could use your help." 

"What do you want?" 

Sherlock asked exchanging a look with you as if he was asking you what it was that Megan wanted his help for. You shrugged, you had no idea where this was going.

"I want to play a little prank on our darling Holly and Matt." She said with a chuckle. 

Sherlocks eyes seemed to light up at the idea of humiliating Holly and Matt: not that you could blame him.

"What have you got in mind?" Sherlock asked intrigued. 

Megan smiled and opened a page in her chemistry book,

"This but I'll need your help if I'm gonna pull it off." She said pointing to an experiment example on the page. 

Sherlock took the book from her and scrutinized it for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, before he looked back up at Megan with the same wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Count me in." Sherlock chuckled as he stretched his hand out towards Megan and shook hers. You and Jewels just look at each other: confused. 

What the hell were Sherlock and Megan planning to do?


	4. 'Accident' in P. E.

The next couple of days pasted without event: you sat with Sherlock during lunch under the tree - like always - while Megan and Jewels went back to siting with Holly and Matt. You began to wonder of you had imagined the whole ordeal with Megan, but Sherlock assured you that him and Megan were scheming during Chemistry: so as not to draw unnecessary attention to them selfs. 

It wasn't until the following Wednesdays that the, as Jill would say, 'shit hit the fan'. 

Second period was PE: it was also the only class that you, Sherlock, Megan, Jewels , Holly and Matt all had together. 

You first noticed that something was up when, both, Megan and Sherlock showed up ten minutes late for class. That was a first: Sherlock was never late. Spotting you, he made his way to the bench you where sitting at and sat down next to you while Megan went to join Jewels.   
"Why are you late? You're never late!" Sherlock turned to look at you with a wicked gleam in his eyes,  
"Ohhhh you'll see..."

Today was tennis, so you and Sherlock grabbed a racket each and a ball. Whenever there was a tennis or badminton lesson two people would be picked randomly to go and set up the net: so when Holly and Matt where chosen you didn't think anything of it. It was only when Sherlock whispered 'Look' that you started to get a nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

Sure enough as soon as the large wooden doors to the supply cupboard were opened there was a click, a loud fizzing noise and then a bang! Smoke billowed around Holly and Matt, choking then. When they tried to get away some kind of brownish goo spewed all over them. The force of the impact sent them both tumble to the floor. You could here the ruckus laughter emanating from the rest of the class as Matt and Holly slid about the floor, trying to get up: You almost felt sorry for them as you watched their struggles, almost. 

There was a crow of delight and you turned around to find the source of the noise, Megan was running up to you and Sherlock with Jewels in tow. Once she was close enough she launched herself a Sherlock, laughing. You and jewels shook your heads as you watched the two celebrate their success. You felt a small pang in your chest as you watched Sherlock spin Megan around in his arms but you quickly shoved it aside. 

Then you felt a splitting pain in the back of your head, you tried to turn, to see what was going on, but someone had a hold or your hair, ripping in from your scalp. Moments later the side of your face came into contact with the wooden floor. The impacted made your teeth rattle and caused a white, blinding pain to spread through your cheek and temple. 

You could hear shouts, see bodies moving around you and there was a sickening crunching noise but you were too stunned to make sense of any of it. Suddenly you where off the ground and in someone's arms. There was more shouting but it was growing distant, fading into the background, until it was completely gone. 

The next sound you heard was the clattering of pens and a startled woman's voice,  
"Oh my! What happened?!?" The voice asked, 'yeah I'd like to know that too' you thought to yourself.  
"Accident in PE." Came a cool clipped voice from above your head, Sherlocks voice: wait a minute where you in Sherlocks arms?!?! The thought sent a thrill down your spin. 

There was more clattering and shuffling before you were set down on a plastic bed. You could feel pressure on your hand as a set of soft, delicate hands poked and prodded your face and scalp. After a moment a light was shined in your eyes and you blinked, coming back to yourself. 

There was a smiling woman of about thirty, standing in front of you with a torch: the school nurse, you realised as she handed you a cup of water. You took a grateful sip as the nurse spoke,  
"Well you don't have a concussion but you are going to have a wicked bruise and you're going to be in a good bit if pain for the next few days." Panic set through you at the nurses words,  
"How long with I have a bruise?" The nurse didn't look at you as she spoke, which worried you,  
"Oh it will clear up soon enough"  
"How long?" You asked a bit more firmly. She looked at you before letting out a sigh,  
"A few weeks"

A few weeks?!?! You were going to have a wicked bruise running down the side of your face for Christmas! Oh great, brilliant, just what you wanted!

The nurses left after that telling you to call on her if you needed anything. 'Yeah a miracle would be nice'  
You heard a chuckle and turned to see Sherlock siting next to you.   
"What's so funny?" You asked him, pouting   
"You." He said with another chuckle. You scowled as him.   
"Well I'm glad you find my misfortune amusing." At this Sherlock paled and looked down, muttering an, "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?" You asked completely puzzled.  
"It was Holly, she figured that it was you and myself that orchestrated the whole thing."  
"So she attacked me as a form of pay back?"  
"Yeah, and Megan broke her noise in, as she said it, the name of justice." You burst into laughter at that.   
"Sounds like something she would say." You said still chuckling and Sherlock joined in. 

"Here." Sherlock says handing you a bag of ice for your cheek.  
"Thanks." You winced as the cold surface of the pack made contact with your tender cheek. After a few moments of silence Sherlock asked,  
"Do you want to go back to class?" You made a face at the thought,  
"Not really..." You sighed, "but I guess we'll have to go back eventually." 

"Not really." Sherlock replied with a smirk: that devilish gleam back in his eyes.

 

Twenty minutes later you and Sherlock where walking up the large driveway of the Holmes estate. The place was huge, to say the least, with a large patio and what looked like another, smaller, house next to it. Sherlock informed you that the smaller building was a garage.... God the place was about the same size as Jill's house: how many cars did they have?  
"12" Sherlock said next to you, pulling you from your line if thought.  
"What?" You asked surprised, you hadn't been following the conversation: hell you hadn't been aware that you's were having a conversation.  
"Cars, there are 12" you looked at him in astonishment,  
"How did you...?" You were both amazed and frightens that he had known your thoughts.  
"You were staring at the garage with a skeptical and awed look on your face: it wasn't hard to guess what you were thinking."   
"Oh" you said completely amazed. Sherlock chucked, taking your hand and leading you around to the back of the building. 

There was a large garden covered in roses, tulips, Lilies and other beautiful flowers you didn't know the names of. In the center there was a mahogany band stand, it was small, with a few benches milling about it. Sherlock led you into the band stand. There was a few cases propped up alone the side rails - instrument cases. Sherlock took out two violins, handing one to you, smirking.  
"I hope you've been practicing"

You and Sherlock played for what seemed like only minutes when there was suddenly an audience to your performance. A man, with black hair, stood at the end of one of the benches. You stopped playing almost immediately, embarrassed that the man had heard you playing. Sherlock stopped too, smiling at the man. After a short break of silence the man clapped his hands and you could feel your blush deepen. 

Sherlock chuckled and ran up to the man, who embarrassed him in a bear hug. You smiled as the older man ruffled Sherlocks hair and Sherlock bated the hand away, scowling playfully at him. 

Sherlock turned and waved you over. Once you were next to him he smiled down at you extending a hand towards the man,  
"(Your name), this is..." But before Sherlock could finish the man extended his, rather large, hand towards yours, shaking it, and finishing the sentence himself,  
"Mycroft Holmes"


	5. Merry Christmas, Sherlock

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock" 

you let out a laugh as Jill spun you around again. You two had been dancing to Christmas tunes, that had been playing non-stop on the radio, for the better part of a hour. You were suppose to be getting ready to go out to Jill friends house for Christmas dinner but you were having too much fun mucking about with Jill. 

You had been living with her long enough to know that Jill wasn't the best cook in the world... Okay she could burn water: if such a thing were possible. It was lucky that this friend had insisted on you's coming over, otherwise you would have probably been eating a chippy tonight: after Jill had gave up on trying to cook dinner, of course. 

"Oh goodness is that the time already?!?!" Jill asked looking at the clock, "we better get a move on or we'll be late!"

You laughed at this: Jill was always late for things. 

Twenty minutes later you and Jill were off. You had decided to wear the purple dress Jill had given you that morning, it hugged your body nicely. The soft material hung round your shoulders and fell to just below your knees. Your shoes wear simple black flats and you had on your black leather jacket. Your mothers locket hung around your neck. You had to admit... You looked good. Jill had even been able to cover the bruise with foundation!

"So, this friend? What's she like?" You asked Jill.

"'He' is very kind, caring and loyal... When he wants to be." She chuckled.

"Are you and him...?" Your edged.

Jill let out a high tinkling laugh. You couldn't help smiling as you watched her. 

"Oh no! He's a lot younger than me and we're just friends." 

You thought about what Jill had said. You wondered just how much younger this friend was and how they had met. 

"We're here." Jill said, pulling you from your thoughts. 

You looked out the window to see the house of this 'friend' and your mouth all but dropped off. 

"No.way!" You breathed. 

As you and Jill were getting out the car, the house door opened and two people made there way out to meet you. Mycroft was wearing a causal suit and was smiling at you in pleasant surprise: so they hadn't known that you'd be here as well. That made you feel better. Sherlock was wearing a purple shirt and black dress trousers. He looked... Really good. He was looking rather dejectedly down at the ground, like he really didn't want to be there. 

"Is my company really that unwanted?" You asked with a smirk. 

Sherlocks head jerked up in surprise and you couldn't help laughing. He smiled and ran up to you. Picking you up and spinning you around. You could hear Jill and Mycroft laughing as they watched the two of you. Once Sherlock set you down he took a hold of your hand. 

You blushed as you saw Jill's eyes locked on your intertwined hands, a smile on her face. 

"Dinner is almost ready." Mycroft said after a moment of silence.

Jill smiled at him,

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

Mycroft put out his arm and Jill took it. Mmhmm just friends.... Sure... You thought as Sherlock led you into the house.

The house interior was all white walls with gold trimmings and wooden flooring. It was huge, bright and clean..... Too clean. It looked like a show house more that a home really. The dinning room had a large mahogany table set in the middle with twelve, gold and cream, chairs but only four places had been set. 

"Mother and father are away on a business trip." Sherlock whispered in your ear. God what was with the mind reading?!?! 

Mycroft and Jill started walking towards the two places set on one side of the table but Sherlock shouted out, stopping them mid stride,

"Mistletoe!" 

You let out a laugh as, sure enough, there was the leathery leafed, white berries hanging over the two. Jill let out a giggle, blushing, and if you weren't mistaken so was Mycroft.... There was a moment of silence in which Jill and Mycroft looked at each other. Then they kissed a quick peck on the lips before looking away. 

Sherlock and you were in hysterics,

"See," you said trying to stop the laughter that was shaking your entire frame, "that wasn't so hard!" 

Both Jill and Mycroft glared at you and Sherlock, still blushing. 

"Ohhhhh touché." You and Sherlock crowed in unison. 

A man, in a white apron, came in scurrying into the room, bowed, and addressed Mycroft,

"Dinner is ready sir."

 

The food was extraordinary. There was a huge crown turkey in the center, surrounded with plates upon plates of delicious foods. There was pigs in blankets, stuffing, various vegetables and every kind of potato imaginable. Once everyone was finished more people dressed in white aprons came in and cleared the table.

"So," you said, once all the trays had been carried away, " how did you two meet?"

Jill smiled and looked toward mycroft,

"Our parents," Mycroft said, looking toward you, "your grandparents, were very close. So me, Jill and Lisa grew up together." 

You were shocked by the mention of your mothers name. 

"You.... You knew my mum?" You asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Mycroft said, a sad smile on his lips, "she was a remarkable woman."

You just nodded too shocked to form words. Then the desert plates were brought in and talk shifted to a cheerier topic. 

 

Once you had finished eating you and Sherlock retreated up the stairs. Sherlock led you down another too clean hall, stopping in front of a door half way down and opening it for you. This room was different; the floor was still wooden but it had scorch marks littering it, the walls were a faded brown and covered in assorted posters, diagrams and other things. The room looked lived in and despite the mess it was welcoming and cosy looking. 

Sherlock led you to the bed and you sat down. Sherlock reacted under the bed, producing a simple black paper bag and handed it to you. You looked at it for a moment then at his smiling face before opening it. Inside there was a small, navy blue, jewellery box. 

Taking it out you examined the box more closely. It was about the length of your hand (wrist to fingertips) and had hinges running down one side. Slowly you opened the box and gasped. 

Inside, on a velvet bed, was a silver charm bracelet with six individual charms hanging from it. There was; a silver and green tree, a silver violin, a blue scarf, a black tennis racket, a silver miniature bandstand and at the end was a sliver and purple present.

"It's beautiful Sherlock." You said, smiling up at him. Sherlock just smiled and took the box from you. He lifted out the bracelet and held it out for your hand. You smiled as Sherlock fastened it around your wrist. 

"So this is your...." You said looking up, and there on the roof were those traitorous white berries. Sherlock looked up to and muttered a furious 'Mycroft' under his breath. 

You looked back at Sherlock, who was now looking at you, and you blushed. Sherlock let out a chuckle but when you looked up he was blushing slightly too. He really was handsome especially now with the way his blush seemed to soften his usually sharp features.... And stopping that train of thought right there. 

Sherlock lifted his hand to caress the side of your face and you couldn't help leaning into the touch. He gave you a small smile before very slowly leaning in. His lips brushed yours in a soft kiss. 

The pressure of his lips on yours was.... Exhilarating. 

You wound your hands into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Your lips moved in sinc for a moment before Sherlocks teeth skimmed your bottom lip, causing a shiver to traveled down your spine. 

Eventually you had to pull away to breath. Sherlocks lips traveled down your throat, kissing a scorching trail to the base of your neck. Once he reached the crock between your neck and shoulder he lightly bit down and sucked. 

After a moment Sherlock seemed to come back to himself and pulled away, refusing to make eye contact with you. You smiled. He was being shy. 

Sherlock. Holmes. Shy!?!? 

You pressed your lips to Sherlock cheek. He looked up and gave a sheepish smile,

"Sorry, got a little carrier away..." His blush deeper as he spoke.

"I wasn't complaining." You said surprised by your own confidence. 

He placed a light kissed on your lips before resting your heads together,

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock." You sighed 

"Merry Christmas, (your name)."


	6. Sitting in a tree

"So..."   
"So." You giggled as you mimicked Sherlock. 

He smiled up at you, finding humor in your failed impersonation. 

It was the last day of the school holidays and Sherlock had invite you, Megan and Jewels to come and spend the day at the Holmes estate. It had been great seeing them again. Jewels had been talking about her cousin coming up from Sussex's next week to compete in some kind of athletic competition (she had somehow managed to guilt trip you all into going to watch him). 

Megan and Sherlock were still gloating over the successfulness of their most resent 'experiment' with Holly and Matt. Though you where still pissed at the fact that it was you who had got the brunt of Holly's rage. 

This is also the first time you've seen Sherlock since Christmas. You were anxious to talk to him about it but you could hardly bring it up in front of Megan and Jewels. So you had to wait until after they had left. 

So now here you are in Sherlock and Mycrofts tree house. Yes a tree house! Sherlock bloody Holmes built a tree house with his brother when he was young! You couldn't help imagine a four year old version of Sherlock, with curly black hair and long back coat, sporting a hammer and nails. 

The tree house was small, about the size of a box room, cluttered with an assortment of beanbag chairs, pictures and other nicknacks. There was only one window, on the wall directly behind you, and a small trap door in the corner of the room that was the only entrance. 

You and Sherlock where seated in the middle of the room. You were perched on a light blue beanbag chair with Sherlocks head in your lap, your fingers weaving their way through his dark, disheveled, downy curls. You loved the feel of his hair: silky but firm with a distinctive bounce to it. Sherlock thrummed in pleasure as your hands continued to card through his hair. 

"Sherlock-" you started nervously. 

"Hmmm?" He hummed, eyes still closed.

"C-can I ask you something?" Your voice shook slightly as you spoke.

Oh god! You were terrified at the prospect of asking Sherlock about what had happened on Christmas. Yes you's had kissed but did it really change anything, really? 

Sherlock, obviously noticing your discomfort, sat up and looked at you.

"Anything." He said softly taking your hand. 

The feel of his hand on yours sent your already erratic pulse into a frenzy. Okay focus! Sherlocks waiting on you to ask him, so just ask already! 

"It's-a.... It's about Christmas" Your voice cracked. Oh shit!

You couldn't bare to look at him. You could feel the heat on your blushing face. 

"Oh..." Sherlocks voice was low. 

There was a long torturous silence between the two of you before you finally looked up. Sherlocks face was downcast and somber. The usual mischievous gleam in his eyes was gone. Maybe bringing this up was a bad idea.... Well you had done it now! Might as well lay the cards on the table,

"You see... I- I really liked it, I like you! But I don't know... I mean, did you? Did you... like it....?" Your voice trailed off as you lost your nerve.

Your eyes where, once again, glued to the floor. You couldn't stand this! All this uncertainty! It was driving you mad!

Sherlock hooked his fingers under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. Sherlock face had morphed into a look that almost seemed... Hopeful?

"You...you like me?" Sherlock voice was tinged with disbelieve. 

You just nodded, not trusting your voice. 

Sherlock's face broke into the biggest grin you had ever seen and in that moment you knew Sherlock had to feel the same.

Your lips were suddenly crushed against his. One of your hands locked itself in his hair, the other was pressed flat against his chest. His lips were warm and hungry against yours. You melted into the kiss, the feeling of his lips on yours was just out of this world!

He very delicately took your bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. You gasped, giving Sherlock the perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues collided in a sensual dance as sherlock hoisted you up so you where now straddling his lap. It felt like your entire body had been set alight with desire, scorching your skin, but at the same time you never wanted it to stop. You wanted more.

Cool hands slipped under your top, coming into contact with your burning flesh. Surly the cool hands should had brung you some relief from the heat but they didn't. Instead the heat rose to impossible levels and you wanted - needed more, more contact, more of him. Sherlock moaned beneath you and the heat continued to grow. 

"Sherlock, (your name)!" You heard someone shout.

You and Sherlock jumped apart, startled. After realizing that the voice had came from the main house area you sighed in relief. 

You caught Sherlocks eye, you's looked at each other for a moment before you both collapsed into a fit of laughter. 

"Guys!" The voice shouted again, but this time you knew who it belonged to.

"Mycroft." You and Sherlock said in unison. You said it like an explanation, Sherlock said it like an expletive. 

"Coming." You shouted down, before readjusting your top and raking your fingers through your disheveled hair. 

Once you both looked presentable you held your hand out towards Sherlock,

"Come on, we better go." You said as he took your hand. 

You and Sherlock made your way out of the tree house and up to the house hand in hand, Sherlock grumbling something about 'bad timing' all the way. 

 

\-----------------

 

As soon as you opened the door the smell of tomatoes and oregano hit you. 

Sherlock froze beside you, you looked over at him in confusion. What the hell was going on? 

After a moment Sherlock gave you a small smile, his eyes alight, and led you through the house and into the kitchen where a woman in her late thirties was at the stove, the source of the smell. She had dark hair, that was starting to grey at the roots, tied up in a bun, and was wearing a pastel pink and blue floral shirt with a long flowing skirt. 

"William dear grab the dinner plates." She said with out turning around. 

For a minute you were confused as to who she was talking to but that confusion morphed into astonishment as Sherlock jumped into action. What the hell? 

"Oh hello dear." The woman said when she turned around to plate up the freshly cooked food, "You must be (your name), right? 

"Yeah that's me." You said smiling at the woman. 

There was something about her that made you feel safe, something very motherly about her. 

"You look so much like Lizzie." She cooed affectionately.

"Lizzie?" You asked confused.

"Lisa your mother," you jumped when Mycroft spoke from behind you, "Lizzie was our nickname for her." A soft smile adorned his face and he had a far away look in his eyes.

"When Mycroft was little he had a bit of a problem with his speech, so whenever he tried to say Lisa it would come out as Lizzie and it stuck." The older woman said with a laugh.

Mycrofts face was slightly tinged pink as he muttered a mortified 'mother!'

Ah, so this was Mycroft and Sherlocks mother. 

"He was absolutely adorable, so cute!" Jill said entering the room and shooting Mycroft a warm smile. 

Mycrofts cheeks were now stained a bright pink as he mumbled something about not being cute. 

"Oh Mike" Mrs Holmes said with a fond smile as she and Sherlock set the table.

"Mycroft. Mycroft was the name you gave me if we could at least make it to the end." Mycroft grumbled as you all sat down at the table. 

"Now, now Mikey." Sherlock, mimicking his mothers voice, smirked over at mycroft from his seat beside you.

"Oh shut up William" Mycroft said with a mock glare, emphasising 'William'. 

"Mycroft, language!" Mrs Holmes said trying to hold back a laugh as you asked,

"William?"

Sherlock blushed slightly at your confused look and affectionately placed his hand on your knee. 

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes" Sherlock said, squeezing your knee lightly. 

You couldn't help but smile at him, placing your hand over his. 

"Hello all" came a male voice from behind you. 

You turned to see a tall middle age man with greying hair and a kind face standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey dad" Sherlock and Mycroft said in unison.

Mr Holmes smiled over at them before rubbing his hands together and asking mrs Holmes,

"So love, what's for dinner?"


	7. Anywhere but here

Dinner with the Holmes family had been a pleasant experience and it was safe to say that Sherlocks mum absolutely adored you. 

His mother was the exact opposite of what you would have expected, but at the same time you couldn't think of anyone more suited for the role of Mother Holmes. 

She was a spectacular woman, kind, warm and very motherly. At the same time she could be ruthless, determined and undoubtably clever. 

She had been an extremely successful mathematician and had published two books, yet she gave it all up the day she found out she was pregnant with Mycroft. 

Choosing to be a stay at home mum rather that pursue her already successful career. 

Even though she had given up so much of her life to raise her two boys it was clear that she didn't regret a moment of it. The way her face lit up when she was around her family showed you that there was no place she'd rather be. 

It turned out that the 'business trip' Sherlocks parents had been on during Christmas was the first in years. 

Mrs Holmes, Wanda, had been asked to be a star speaker at some elaborate university over in America and now that Sherlock and Mycroft are older she has decided she would go, as it was a great honor. 

Mr Holmes had decided to accompany her and show his support, leaving Sherlock in the care of his older brother. 

They were meant to be back on the 20th but a storm hit, making it impossible to fly back until it cleared. Hence the reason why they were away for Christmas. It was clear to you that Wanda felt incredibly guilty about that. Though the boys didn't seem to mind. 

Timothy Holmes, Sherlocks father, was a very humorous man. He liked to make jokes and have a laugh. 

He wasn't as smart as his wife or two sons but what he lacked in brains he made up for in social skills. He was a very talkative man, though he never really spoke about himself. No, it was his sons and his wife that he talked about: his voice always full of pride and admiration. 

 

 

Yes dinner had defiantly been an interesting experience. One you would most defiantly like to repeat in the future.

Like now for example, now would be a great time to go and spend a couple of hours with the Holmes family, or just Sherlock. Yes spending time with your... Boyfriend- that would take some getting used to- would be a much better, more pleasant way to spend your time. 

To be honest you would rather be anywhere else right now. Anywhere that wasn't you're first periods biology lesson. A lesson that you shared with Holly, who was also your lab partner...

Yes anywhere but here! 

 

You cast a sly glance at the seat next to you, or more exactly the girl sitting on it. 

Holly's whole body was radiating tension. Her back was straight and her eyes were locked on the front of the class, though you had a strange sense that she was watching you. 

You quickly looked back down at the table pretending to study the brightly coloured, model replica of a DNA strand sitting in the middle of the lab desk you shared with Holly. 

You tried to distract yourself from the awkwardness of the situation by thinking about, nothing except, the Holmes family but you couldn't keep your mind focused. 

Once that failed you started sketching the DNA model on your pad but even that couldn't distract you from the heavy silence that pressed down on you like a physical weight, or the tension that was so thick you felt like you were suffocating. 

 

At first, when you had entered the class, you had felt nervous, but then that had quickly morphed into a feeling of unease. 

Now in the silence was slowly chipping away at you, you were starting to feel the first twinges of anger.

You didn't deserve to be treated like this, after all you hadn't done anything wrong! She was the one who had jumped to the conclusion that it was you who pulled that prank on her, without any proof! Yet here she was sitting on her high horse acting the victim! 

God this girl was really starting to get on your nerves. 

The rest of the lesson passed slowly and with each passing second your anger grew. When the bell finally went, you felt like your blood was boiling from the waves of rage that were now sweeping through your body. 

You quickly made your way to your next class trying to think of something that would calm you down. 

You didn't normally get angry or let anyone get to you, but there was something about Holly that just made you loss your head. 

As you walked into your English class you ran out of ideas of things to calm you down. 

You let out a sigh as you fell into your seat at the back of the class, still irked by Holly. A low chuckle came from the seat beside you. You turned and scowled at the smirking boy beside you. He ruffled your hair, unperturbed by your death glare. Damn this boy! 

"What's got you in such a sour mood?" He asked.

Sherlocks looked the picture of ease beside you, slouched in his seat, arms folded over his chest. Only his eyes gave away his genuine concern for you. 

"Holly." You hissed through gritted teeth.

Sherlocks eyes widened slightly at your response, then his eyes softened and he took your hand in his bringing it to his lips,

"Don't let her get to you." He whispered against your hand.

You could feel his breath fanning against your knuckles as he spoke before he placed a gentle kiss against each one. Your blood instantly cooled and you sighed as you felt the anger drain away. 

He lowered your hand from his mouth, intertwining your fingers, giving you a shy smile as he did so.

"Feel better?" His voice was soft, low and sent a shiver down your spin. 

"Much." You said with a small smile.

You leaned over and pressed your lips to his in a chased kiss. Sherlock kissed you back immediately, like he had been expecting it, before you pulled away: resting your forehead against his. 

"Thank you." You breathed against his lips. 

"Any time." He replied with a smirk as Miss Taylor walked in.

You two pulled apart and quickly settled into your seats as the lesson began. While Miss Taylor started to explain the lesson, you smiled to yourself.

Adding Sherlocks name to the list of things that can calm you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woohooo, creativity!!! Okay guys hope you liked it and yes you and Sherlock are now official a couple 'DUN DUN DUNNNN!' ;)  
> See you all in another couple of weeks :P x


	8. Leather bound

'The roaring cheers of the crowd were deafening, making the ground bellow high stiletto heels jut and writhe like a wounded animal. Off in the distance you could hear the rhythmic pounding of a gigantic drum over the ruckus audience;

Boom, Boom, Boom.'

 

 

How does the writer create a menacing atmosphere in the opening paragraph? 

What. The. Fuck?

Throwing you're pen down, you let out a low, frustrated grown. How was anyone meant to answer these questions? 

You let your eyes rake over the other questions, listed on the yellow sheet in front of you.

 

'The water below did not shimmer or gleam nor even seem to move in the light of the midday sun. It was dull, stagnate. The indigo colour lacking in some of it former luster.'

 

How does the writer show his feeling of impending doom through his description of the pool water?

 

... Impending doom? Where the hell had impending doom come from? For crying out loud he was describing water! 

 

"How the hell is anyone meant to get this?" You asked under your breath. 

A small giggle emanated from the small figure sitting next to you. Turning, you shot them a sly grin. 

Jewels rolled her eyes but let a small smile play on her lips. 

Sherlock was usually in the same English class as you, but today was the NSSC - national school science competition. It was one of the biggest competitions in the school so Sherlock, as well as another third of your class where away competing.

As there were so few people left in your class, and because Miss Taylor was also away to the NSSC, the teachers had decided to merged your class with one of the other English classes, which also happened to be Jewels class. 

You looked down at Jewels papers only to find them stacked at the edge of her desk, completed. In front of her was an old looking, leather bound book, with yellowing pages. 

"What are you reading?" You asked in a whisper, not wanting the teacher to notice.

"Oh this?" Jewels asked nodding towards the book. 

You nodded, 

"It was one of my favorite stories when I was younger, it's basically about a assassin and his lover." She looked fondly down at the book.

"A lot of fighting, with blood and gore then?" You smirked towards her as you spoke, thinking that the answer was obvious.

However, to your surprise, she shook her head,

"Not really, I mean," she started seeing your quizzical expression, "don't get me wrong there is plenty of death, but he's so highly trained that he rarely causes a commotion. Most of his jobs are quick, clean kills." Her voice had taken on an excited edge as she described the assassin.

"Well look at that" You said, trying to keep your voice down,"the shy one is excited by the thought of killing."

You winked at her and she blushed a delicate crimson. You had to try and stifle a giggle at her reaction. 

After a moment a thought occurred to you,

"What's the book called?" You asked looking down at the book in question.

"That's the weird thing." She said, there was an edge to her voice that you couldn't place, "It doesn't have one." 

You were astounded, what did she mean 'doesn't have one'?

"How can it not have a name?" You asked, your voice skeptical.

"I don't know." She said in a low tone, "but look." 

She flipped the book so that the front cover was face up, like the rest of the book it was made of the same dark faded leather, but that was all, just a stretch of old leather: no authors name or a title on the front. 

You were astonished. 

Jewels then proceeded to open the book to the first page, it was just an old, blank sheet of parchment. Blank and empty. 

Taking the page in your hand you slowly turned it to the next page. The left side was much like the last, still blank but on the right hand page was the word 'one' printed in black ink at the top followed by the opening paragraphs of the book. 

"Well that's weird" you muttered as you continued to stare at the book

"I guess it adds to the whole mystery thing." Jewels added with a chuckle.

"I guess." You said looking back up at her. 

She was looking down at the book, a slight crease forming between her brows. 

"How long have you had this?" You asked, taking one of the page edges delicately between your finger tips.

"It was my dads, so I've always had it but I didn't actually read it until I was about eleven." Jewels said with a small smile. 

"So your dad likes the whole assassin idea as well?" You asked with a smirk. 

Jewels let out a small giggle and shook her head, her blond hair bouncing slightly with the motion,

"I think it's more the crime solving that he likes, seeing as how he's a detective and all." She said, her voice small and thoughtful as she spoke. 

"Oh," you where surprised, you hadn't known this about Jewels. 

Come to think of it you didn't know much about her at all. You made a mental note to get to know the blond haired girl better, 

"Did he teach you any tricks of the trade?" You voice was teasing and playful.

Jewels blushed and after a brief pause, nodded. 

You were shocked, though you knew you shouldn't have been surprised. You wanted to ask what he had taught her but at the same time you didn't what to come off as nosey or rude. 

You needn't have worried, for after a few moments Jewels started talking again.

"He's only really taught me how to defend and protect myself, like how to punch or kick and how to," Jewels stopped, glancing nervously at you. 

"How to what?" You asked, smiling softly at her, trying to put her at ease. 

She paused for a long moment, before finally admitting in a small voice,

"A gun"

 

\------

 

"A gun?" You exclaimed, shocked.

"Miss (Last name)" Mrs Nara, Jewels English teacher, snapped obviously startled by your sudden out burst. "This is a close reading, there should be no need to talk"

"Sorry miss." You said, cheeks stained red with your embarrassment. 

Mrs Nara let out a low huff as you quick looked down towards your desk. 

Your mind spun with a million questions. Jewels, your friend; who was a shy, quite, polite, caring girl, knew how to use a gun? Wasn't it illegal to have a gun in your possession here? Back home everyone had a gun, it wasn't that uncommon, but here? Well that was a different story. 

You didn't dare voice any of your questions here though, that would have to wait until lunch.

Time seemed to drag on as you waited for lunch. With each tick of the clock your curiosity grew and your patience deteriorated.

If there was one thing you had learned, however, it was that time did pass: even when each passing second seemed to lag and throb like the movement of an overused muscle. 

When the bell finally rang it took everything in you not to jump up from you seat and yell 'halle-fucking-lujah'

You dragged Jewels into one of the, now, deserted classrooms. Once inside you paused, you had so many questions but you didn't know where to begin. After a long stretch of silence Jewels finally spoke up, 

"How about I just tell you the basics and then you can ask any questions you still have?" Her voice was low and slightly teasing. 

Unsure of how to respond, to someone about to tell you how they had come about to learn to use a gun, you simply nodded. 

Jewels then plunged into her story, telling you about how after her mother was killed when she was four years old, her father had became obsessed with Jewels knowing how to defend herself. 

He had made her take self defence classes, archery, fencing and shooting. Explaining how she didn't mind taking part in them and actually enjoyed them, but her favourite had always been shooting. She still went out to a place just outside of town every Saturday to practice shooting.

"So let me get this straight." You said, holding up your hands in front of you, "You still practice every weekend?" Your tone shocked. 

Jewels let out a low chuckle,  
"I just told you my whole life story and the fact that I go shooting during the weekends is what shocks you?"

"I thought it was a pretty big deal." You mumbled under your breath. 

"If it's that big of a deal maybe you should come with me this weekend?" Jewels voice was both an invitation and a challenge.

"Maybe I will" you said in a false snarky tone.

"Is that a yes?" Jewels raised an eyebrow at you. 

You pretended to pounder the idea for a moment, tapping your finger lightly against your bottom lip before saying, in what you hope sounded bored. 

"Well I did have a meeting on quantum molecular structure but who has time for simple physics when there's bullets to be fired?"

Jewels just stared at you for a moment in utter shock,  
"You've defiantly been spending too much time with Sherlock. Do you even have any idea what you're taking about?"

"That obviously?" You asked teasingly, before continuing in a mock serious tone, "Nope. None. No clue" 

Jewels let out a low chuckle. A smirk sketched its self along your face at the sound as you gave a low chuckle in return. Your eyes locked for a split second and then suddenly you both burst into hysterics, tears threatening at the edge of your vision as your whole body shook from the force of your laughter. 

Once you had both calmed down and the laughter had subsided: which took awhile since every time you made eye contact it would start of another round of ruckus laughter, Jewels spoke up,

"This Saturday, my house, 0700 hours."

You shook your head in humour as you and Jewels started heading towards the classroom door.

"Yes sir, Captain Jewels sir" you said as you opened the door for Jewels, giving her a mock salute. 

She smirked at you as she waked past only to turn her head back towards you,

"Oh and by the way, Jewels isn't my real name." Her voice casual as she spoke. 

You were shocked for a minute before stating to think that she couldn't be serious, when she continued. 

"It a nickname my mum used to call me when I was little."

"What's your real name then?" You asked in an astonished voice.

"Ah," Jewels whispered as she turned and started walking away, "that is something I'll never tell"

 

\----

 

It was nearly the end of lunch when your phone started ringing. When you answered you where greeted by a voice you would know anywhere,

"West side gate, five minutes." The voice stated before abruptly hanging up. 

Oh well looked like you wouldn't be going to your violin lessons after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT A SAY IN THE NEXT PART!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay guys the waits finally over! Know it's short hope you guys enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Okay guys I have two ideas for how I want this meeting to end up, but I can't decide which to use so this is where you guys come in! 
> 
> I don't want to tell you what happens in either idea because where would be the fun in that? So instead we are gonna play a little game of roulette.
> 
> I want you guys to comment, privet message, post on my message board or whatever you want, either RED or BLACK and at the end of the weeks I will tally up and start writing which ever idea wins!!!
> 
> Have fun! ;)


	9. Code red

Just as expected there was Sherlock, leaning against the edge of the old, cast iron, school gates. What you hadn't anticipated was that he wouldn't be alone.

You took an extra moment to study the tall figure before you, just to make sure that it was defiantly Sherlock. It was him, which you already knew, but that only made the scene in front of you that much more surreal.

Sherlock; in a baby blue tee, with the letters 'NSSC' stamped across the front in neon yellow and, what seemed to be, atoms floating around it, with faded navy jeans and some kind of black sports shoes, had a dog sitting loyalty by his side.

It's coat was a beautiful reddish-brown, the fur long and thick, gently swishing in the light breeze of the chilly air. It's tongue lolling out to one side and tail swishing from side to side in a lazy pace. The dog sniffed the air and it's tail took on a faster rhythm, before it turned to look directly at you.

It really was a beautiful creature.

It gave out a loud, happy bark, tongue still lolling out, and it sprinted toward you. You couldn't help it, you let out a laugh as the dog reached you, prancing around your form like it had just found something of great importance. Your giggling contributed and the dog rubbed it's head against your leg.

"Looks like he already knows your scent." Sherlock chuckled.

You looked up from the canine, to see Sherlock standing directly in front of you. You closed the gap between you, the dog seemed stuck to your side like glue.

When you where directly in front of Sherlock you threw your arms around him, embracing him. His hands quickly came up to press on the small of your back, pulling you even closer, nuzzling his nose into the side of your neck.

After a moment Sherlock started peppering small butterfly kisses along your neck and jaw before finally reaching your lips. His mouth tasted of sweet tea and cream as it moved against yours. The kiss was light and ended much too quickly for your liking. Sherlock pulled back slightly, a smile playing across his lips, as he twirled a lock of your hair around his fingers.

"Hi." you breathed, smiling back.

"Hi." Sherlock chuckled.

It's was at that moment that the dog let out a bark. Sherlock turned, giving it an affectionate smile as he rubbed its head.

"Sorry boy," Sherlock apologized, before moving his gaze back to you, "This is my dog, Red-beard." Then looked back at the dog, "Red-beard this is girlfriend, (name)" Sherlock smirked and shot you a wink.

You let out a giggle at Sherlock's antics, as Red-beard gave a happy yelp and started running down the street. Once he reached the corner at the end of the road he turned back, to look at you and Sherlock, before letting out another bark.

"Come on" Sherlock whispered in your ear, as he released your waist and took your hand in his.

~~MCI~~

There was a small park about a ten minute walk away from the school. The park was pretty simple with a pond in the centre surrounded by a multitude of flowers and a few scattered picnic benches. Right at the edge of the park was a trail that wound it's way through the woodlands that covered a large area behind the edge of the park's boundaries. A perfect place for a quiet walk.

Red-beard darted from the trail, through the tree line, and back again, as you and Sherlock walked hand in hand along the dirt path. The forest trail really was beautiful, with thick vegetation lining rather side of the wide dirt track. Songbirds sang from high in the trees, small red squirrels scuttled up and down the trees in search for nuts to hide, as the bees and butterflies danced from one bright flower to another

As you walked you talked about the science fair, about Sherlock's prize winning presentation on 'the science of deduction'. He told you about how the judges thought that it was ridiculous at first, before Sherlock decided to deduced them and then started to explain in great length how two of the male judges were having an affair on their wife's, with each other. You let out a giggle at the thought of their horrified faces.

After about an hour you, Sherlock and Red-beard make your way back past the school and down towards Jill's-your home.

It was still weird to think of it as your home but at the same time you couldn't image home being anywhere else. For the first time since your mothers pasting you felt like you belonged somewhere: here, with Jill, Sherlock, Mycroft and all your friends. Thinking about everything that had happened to you since you moved to England, you allowed yourself, for the first time, to feel grateful that your father had sent you away, and maybe he had been right in thinking that this was what you needed.

~~MCI~~

Jill was out of town on business but would be back tomorrow night, so it was just the three of you. Mycroft had promised Jill that he would spend the night at the apartment and make sure you were okay. She had told you that he would be there when you got home from school.

So when you got to the house and found it empty, you were confused. Sure you had ditched violin practice to go to the park with Sherlock and Red-Beard, but you where still home at the same time as any other day.

Sherlock decided to phone him, and ask him where he was. Mycroft answered on the third ring and quickly explained that he had been dragged back into the office because of some sort of work emergency and asked Sherlock to spend the night with you, he had a feeling he would be tied up at the work all night. Sherlock readily agreed and Mycroft promised, more like threatened, to check in regularly until the situation at work was dealt with, before hanging up.

"Well then." You said as Sherlock placed the phone down on the coffee table.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Sherlock glanced at you from the corner of his eye, "for the whole night." He added with a wink.

You let out an exasperated sigh at Sherlock's comment, honestly only he could be so crude and feel absolutely no shame in the matter.

He shot you his best heart-melting sideways smile, and you couldn't help but smile back as he reach out and took you hand in his.

He quickly tugged you towards him by your hand, so your body was pressed against his. He wrapped an arm around your waist, as the hand that had been holding yours let go and moved to your chin, tilting it up and allowing Sherlock easier access to your mouth.

"It's just us," Sherlock whisper as he leaned in until your mouths were almost touching,"We're completely alone." His voice had adopted a husky tone, before he finally, finally closed the gap between your lips.

You lips had just barely touched when a loud, happy yelp came from beside you. You both looked down to see Red-Beard siting there, tail wagging and tongue hanging out as he stared up at you.

"Well, maybe not completely alone," you giggled, patting Red-beards head, and Sherlock let out a low sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta~daaaaaa! 
> 
> Its 6am and I'm exhausted, so ill proof read this later on... maybe :P
> 
> so as always tell me what you think ect ect ^.^ and I also wanted to ask you guys whether you would prefer a cute, fluff relationship with Sherlock, or more of a hot smut idea? or even a bit of both? let me know!!! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long :/ it's been a hectic couple of weeks; with leaving school, going into acting, publishing my first story (as short as it may be :P), entering all these writing competition's and some other stuff that I'm not gonna bore you all with :L 
> 
> Anyway I'm back baby ;) I'll also put up a link for anyone who's interested in getting a copy of my short story, it's free in the uk. If your not in the uk but still want to read it I'll send you the story or just post it on here :3 (it's only 700 words long anyway) x


	10. Electric

You, Sherlock and Red-beard were snuggled up on the couch of the small living room, with some ice cream floats and some sweets while watching one of Jill's favourite romantic comedies 'Seven brides for seven brothers'. 

You had just got to the part of the movie when the girls were singing about getting married in June and being a bride all their lives, when the door opened to reveal Mycroft with a bag of takeout. 

"I thought you two would still be awake." Mycroft said, holding up the bag.

You smiled at the smell coming from the bag as you stretched your stiff joints. 

"What time is it?" You asked around a yawn. 

"Nearly two." Sherlock said as he pulled you against him and started stroking your hair. 

You let out a gasp, that then midway turned into another yawn. Sherlock and Mycroft laughed as you gave a small, sleepy smile, snuggling deeper into Sherlocks side. 

Mycroft quickly dished out the chippy he had picked up on his way back from work and gave Red-Beard one of those dark red, bone-shaped treats. The smell of salted chips and batter hung densely in the air, but you didn't mind. 

It wasn't until you had almost finished your food that you noticed that Mycroft was wearing a sharp, black, expensive-looking suit with a light blue tie. 

"Mycroft?" 

"Yes (your name)?" 

"I was just wondering what you did for a living?" You asked tentatively. 

You still didn't know Mycroft that well and you weren't sure whether he wouldn't like being asked about work or not. 

"I-um, well" Mycroft began, a crease forming between his brows.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked." You backtracked quickly, worried you had crossed over some invisible boundary. 

"No. It's fine." Mycroft quickly reassured you, "I don't mind, it's just that I don't really know what to call what I do." He explained, with a warm smile.

"Oh." You said quietly, while your cheeks started to turn pink.

Sherlock chuckled at your embarrassment, which you responded to by elbowing him in the stomach. 

"I suppose you could say I'm a member of the British government." Mycroft said around a laugh. 

"Like a politician?" You asked, intrigued. 

"No, more like the person who runs the British government." Sherlock chipped in with a snigger.

"Not yet little brother," Mycroft corrected. "But hopefully one day." 

"Wow." You said, letting it sink in.

"It's hardly as impressive as it sounds." Mycroft said dismissively.

Sherlock snorted and threw a pillow at his older brothers head. It's struck true, making Mycroft spill some of his food onto his lap as the pillow forced his head to snap back. There was a moment of complete silence as Mycroft looked down at his expensive suit trousers, with a mix of horror and despair on his face, then you and Sherlock burst into laughter. You tried to fight it, not wanting to offend Mycroft, but you couldn't stop yourself: his facial expression was just too hilarious. 

"Right" Mycroft said with a scowl, but there was a playful gleam in his eyes, "I believe that it's time I took my leave from you uncivilized beasts." Mycroft smirked as he stood up. 

Sherlock chuckled, wiping away tears that weren't there,

"Okay. Okay, you big baby" Sherlock sniggered, watching Mycroft pick up the long black umbrella you and Jill had got him for Christmas, "It's not even raining! Why are you carrying that thing around?"

Mycroft turned to look at Sherlock, an emotion you couldn't place shone in his eyes,

"Ah you forget dear brother, we live in Britain. It never hurts to be too prepared. Come on boy." And with that Mycroft left, Red-Beard following right behind him with a wagging tail .

Sherlock let out a snort,  
"More like its because Jill got you it."

You lay there with Sherlock wondering, not for the first time, what Jill and Mycroft were to each other. 

 

\----------- (okay if you wanted smutt keep reading! If you didn't then just keep going until I tell you it's safe to start reading again) 

 

You and Sherlock finished your food before calling it a night. You both headed into your room so you could get changed, and Sherlock could get a extra pillow and cover for himself, since he was sleeping on the couch tonight. 

You grabbed a pair of your nicer looking pyjamas and, deciding a shower was in order, your toiletry bag and headed off to the bathroom while Sherlock got himself comfortable on the couch.

The warm water felt good as it cascaded over your bare skin. You tried not to think about the fact that Sherlock was less that 10 feet away from you as you washed, but you couldn't help suddenly feeling very bare and exposed, even though there was a locked door between Sherlock and your, very naked, form. 

You tried to concentrate on something, anything, else. The smell of your favorite shampoo, the heat from the water hitting off your back, but nothing seemed to work. 

You focused on the feel of your hands as they massaged the shampoo into your hair in a rhythmic fashion. It worked for approximately six seconds, then your mind started to imagine that the hand were Sherlocks.

You shook your head, attempting to shake off the thought but your body seemed to like the idea of Sherlocks hands on you, maybe a little too much. You rinsed off the remaining shampoo, and applied the conditioner at record speed. 

As you let the conditioner sink in you rubbed generous amount of shower gel onto your skin, the gel smelt wonderful and tingled as you worked it into your skin. At this point that your mind conjured up another image of Sherlock's hands, this time they were running along your skin, massaging and rubbing. You felt like all the heat in your body had moved to settle in your lower abdomen, leaving the rest of your body craving body heat, Sherlocks body heat in particular. 

You were horrified at your body's desires. It wasn't like you had known Sherlock all that long, less than a year, and you had been dating for even less time. Sex wasn't even supposed to be on the table yet, let alone you daydreaming about it in the shower of all places. 

You let out a sigh and turned the shower off. 

After you had towel dried yourself off and your damn hair was tied up in a messy do, you started to put on your pajamas. You were half way through the task when you encountered a conundrum: bra or no bra.

The bra was too uncomfortable to wear to bed so normal you wouldn't even think about putting it back on, but Sherlock was in the living room and you had to cut through there to get to your bedroom. So did you just leave it off and hope Sherlock didn't notice or did you put it on and then take it back off when you where back in the safety of your room? But then if you did that Sherlock could walk in when you were taking it off again. 

You knew you where being slightly ridiculous but you couldn't help it: okay maybe a bit more that 'slightly' ridiculous. 

You decided it was best to leave it off and just make sure that you got to your room as soon as possible. 

You threw your dirty clothes into the hamper and packed up your toiletries before unlocking the door. You pecked out into the living room but couldn't see Sherlock. Opening the door fully you quickly hurried towards your room.

"Hey." 

You jumped at the voice, before turning lightly to the right to see Sherlock laying down on the couch. 

He was covered mostly by a hideous patchwork blanket, that was mostly a sickly colour of green and a bitter lemon yellow. The top part of his body wasn't covered by the quilt, in fact it wasn't covered by anything. His chest was bare, showing off the pale smooth skin. With nothing to cover his form you realized that he wasn't nearly as lean and slender as you had originally thought. He was still slim but the muscles around his chest and arms were well defined. You allowed your gaze to travel down his well toned chest and abs before they came to rest on a small patch of dark hair that was just visible from underneath the cover. 

When you realized that you had most likely been staring longer that was strictly polite, you snapped your gaze back to Sherlocks face. Only to find that your eyes weren't the only ones that had wandered off. Sherlock gaze was focused on you, but not on your face. No, he was looking at your chest. Shit! You had forgot! 

You crossed your arms over your chest and hunched your shoulders, embarrassed as hell. Sherlock's eyes came back up to lock with yours, a cocky smile on his lips. His smile grew wider when he noticed your blush and winked.

You let out a sigh and rolled your eyes before shooting him a small smile. You started heading back towards your bedroom, but then Sherlock said, 

"Hey," you turned back to look at him, he had proper himself up on one elbow and was looking at you intently, "don't I get a goodnight kiss?" 

You let out another sigh as Sherlock raised his brows suggestively, but like the good girlfriend you are you decided that there really was no harm in a kiss goodnight. You also might have wanted a kiss from Sherlock just as badly, not that you would ever admit it. 

Walking back to the couch you leaned down and gently pressed your lips to Sherlocks in a light peck. Sherlock, however, obviously wanted more than just a light peck as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you down onto the couch with him. You let out a gasp and Sherlock took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You couldn't help moaning into the kiss as Sherlocks tongue explored your mouth, with soft strokes. 

Your hands tangled their selfs in Sherlocks thick, silk curls and you tugged on the roots, non too gently. Sherlock let out a growl and moved himself so that he was on top of you, your legs on either side of his. 

Sherlock broke the kiss, giving you a chance to catch your breath, but his lips didn't lose contact with your skin as he moved to make a scorching trail of bits, sucks and kisses along your jaw and down your neck. One of your hands let go of Sherlock hair and started to explore the lean, muscles of Sherlock's chest: your nails scraping over velvet smooth skin. 

Sherlocks hands did some exploring of their own as they slid under your pajama top and traveled up your stomach and towards your chest. You let out a needy whimper as Sherlock began to massage your left breast. You squirmed, letting out several wanton noises, as Sherlock continued to kneed and rub the soft, supple skin of your sensitive chest. 

Sherlock reconnected your mouths in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues, just as his long graceful fingered pinched your hard nipple. The electric feeling of it seemed to shoot a jolt of pure pleasure straight down to the place between your legs.

You wrapped your arms and legs securely around Sherlock, so that there was no space left between your bodies anymore, and deepened the kiss. The feel of Sherlocks weight on you was heavenly and it took you longer that it probably should have to notice the hardness pressed against the inside of your leg. Holy shit! Sherlock was fucking hard. 

You were about to go into a full scale panic when Sherlocks mouth suddenly moved away from your lips and clamped around one nipple. You let out a straggled moan as Sherlock sucked and nipped at your breast before moving over and repeating the actions on the other one. In the haze of pleasure you were just able to notice that your top was gone. You tried to think about when it had come off, but you couldn't remember. 

After both breasts were sucked and bitten to Sherlock satisfaction he raised his head and locked eyes with you. His lips were swollen, cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat was covering his face, but the thing that held your attention was his eyes. The usually multicoloured hues were gone, hidden underneath pupils that were blown wide. The black depths of his eyes seemed to almost be alight, black fire surrounded by a rim of white. 

It was then, looking into those smouldering heaps that you realised there was no turning back. You wanted Sherlock and you wanted him now. A bolt of pure lust shot through your vain's as you pulled him down, connecting your lips once more 

 

(*waves hands* okay it's safe you can come back now! *cough* wasn't even that detailed *cough*) 

The first thing you registered the next morning was that there was bright sunlight streaming through the window, warming your pillow. The second thing was that you were under a heavy white duvet, but you didn't feel too warm, you just felt comfy. 

As you started to really wake up you noticed other things, like the pain. Your whole body was sore but you didn't mind. It was a dull ache with an undercurrent of bliss to it. 

You stretched your arms out and that's when you noticed a third arm wrapped around your waist and it defiantly wasn't yours. You turned slightly, still lying down, to see Sherlock sleeping peacefully beside you. Looking at his beautiful face the memory of last night hit you, every kiss, every touch, the feel of skin on skin....

You smiled contentedly and shuffled closer to Sherlocks unconscious form, barely sparing a thought to the fact that you were both naked. Sherlock let out a low hum and pulled you right up against him, winding his arms more securely around you. 

You giggled slightly and pressed a light kiss against his nose, Sherlock let out a low chuckle, but he refused to open his eyes. He nuzzled into your neck, fingered lightly brushing against your back, and you gave a happy sigh, starting to run your fingers through his disheveled curls. 

"Good morning." You muttered around a yawn. 

"Good morning in deed." Sherlock chuckled against your neck, his breath fanning lightly across the skin and making a shiver run down your spine. 

You smiled, it was true, this was a good morning and you couldn't see anyway that you and Sherlock's happy after glow could be damped, no matter what the day threw your way. 

It was then that you heard the sound of the front door being flung open and a happy cry of, 'I'm home' coming from the living room. 

You and Sherlock turned to look at each other, with matching expressions of utter horror, it would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so utterly serious. 

Jill was home, and you two had nowhere to hide. 

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long, I was on holiday for the last two weeks and I've been so busy with this 'Stop the block writing contest' :/ but here it is WOOHOO! Hope you guys enjoy it and if you's could have a wee look at my 'Stop the block' entries I would be so grateful :)
> 
> I wasn't sure how far you wanted me to go with the smutt but if you want the really nitty gritty stuff just ask and I'll make like a separate book to put the highly detailed chapters in.... Though they won't be that good seeing as how I 'specialise' in mXm smutt. So I feel really weird at the thought of writing when it comes to hetero sex scenes :L as always tell me what you think ect ect ect ;)


	11. Busted?

"Oh fuck!" You breathed out as you heard Jill moving around the living room. A rustle of paper here, a clank of keys there.

"Well yeah, that's what got us into this." Sherlock muttered, throwing a smirk your way. 

You glared at him, how could he make jokes right now? This was serious. This was really bad, and god, how can you still find that smile so hot at a time like this? 

"Oh fuck you, Sherlock." You sigh, trying desperately to think of a way out of this god awful situation, but you were pulling up blanks.

"You already did." Sherlock chucked and winked at you as he threw the covers off himself and started to get dressed. 

You couldn't help watch him as he pulled on his jeans and shirt from his over night bag, thank god he had left it in here and not in the living room. 

He looked up at you, his shirt unbuttoned, and raised an eyebrow,   
"See something you like?" 

"If you've got time to flirt, you've got time to come up with a plan!" You snap at him, trying not to look at his chest. 

Sherlock just chuckles as he grabs his wallet and a set of keys, what the hell is he doing? Once they're safely tucked away in his pockets he quickly runs his hands through his hair, making the mass of curls look even more unkept and wild. 

"Don't worry love, of course I have a plan." 

'Love'? How can one word make all your insides turn to mush? Not that you would dare let him know that.   
Wrapping your bed sheet around you, you got out of bed and quickly made your way towards Sherlock, as he stood peering out the window. 

"Oh don't you 'love' me! And if the genius doesn't mind sharing his plan, that would be a big help." You scolded him, sarcasm dripping off your voice.

"Nope, the less you know the more convincing it will be." He says, still looking out the window. 

You open your mouth to reply but before the words can even form on your tongue, Sherlock wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you towards him, kissing you deeply. The kiss is over just as quickly as it began and, before you can recover, Sherlock is gone out the window. 

You stood there for a moment, completely stunned. Sherlock had just left and you had no idea where he was going or if he was even coming back. That bastard! You where so going to kill him.

Then there was a knock at your bedroom door.

"Hey, you up?" Jill's voice called from the other side of the door. 

"Yeah," you answered, trying not to panic. "I'll be out in just a minute."

"Okay darling, oh and is Sherlock in there with you?" You could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"No." 

"Do you know where he is?" She still didn't sound convinced. 

You glanced out the window but Sherlock was no where to be seen,

"No idea." 

 

\------------

 

Half an hour later the front door opens and Sherlock walks in with coffee and food. 

He freezes at the door when he notices you and Jill sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea in Jill's hands. After a moment his face transforms into a dazzling smile,

"Oh hey Jill, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Sherlock says as he walks over to the two of you, "I got breakfast." He says holding up the bag of food and coffee a little higher. 

"Oh Sherlock that's so thoughtful of you." Jill says, smiling at him. "No wonder (your name) didn't know where you were." 

Sherlock looks almost, sheepish?! What the hell? You where so confused. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Sherlock mutters under his breath. 

Jill gave him an adoring look and suddenly you got it. You wanted to burst out laughing at the simplicity of it. Sherlock really was a genius. 

You scrunched up a bit of scrap paper that was on the table and chucked it at him, it bounced off his head before landing on the floor. Both Sherlock and Jill turned to look at you but you just folded your arms, not looking either of them in the eye. 

"You could have at least told me you were going." You huffed petulantly. 

Jill gave you a look that was half exasperated, half amused. Sherlocks face was blank, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"He was being thoughtful." Jill said, trying to sound serious. She might have gotten away with it too if she hadn't giggled. 

"No, the thoughtful thing would have been to say something." You replied in a clipped tone. 

"Sorry." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't here you." You scowled at him, though you where laughing on the inside. 

"Well," Jill said, her hands slapping off her lap, "I'm going to go." She stood and grabbed her coat. 

"Are you sure? There should be plenty of food." Sherlock said as Jill made her way to the door. 

"No it's fine." Jill said with a smile before turning to you "don't be too hard on him, (your name)" she said and hurried off. 

Silence descended upon you after Jill left. 

Then Sherlock smirked and through himself down on the couch. 

"There see, nothing to worry about." Sherlock said in his 'I'm always right' voice. 

You weren't sure which you wanted to do most, kiss him or punch him.


	12. Nice shot

"I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" You shouted out, over the sound of gunfire, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Nice shot!" Jewels shouted next to you as she took her last shot. 

Watching Jewels shot at a target both scared and fascinated you. At the start of the session you were both given a fully loaded gun with a box of refills. Once the refill were done you were finished, unless you wanted to go buy more of course. Jewels had spent the better part of an hour helping you; showing you how to load it, stand, aim, shot ect. Once you had gotten the hang of it enough to do it on your own, with out causing yourself or anyone else a fatal injury, you only had five shots left. It was safe to say that using a gun was not your strong point. You were pretty terribly, but hey this was only your first time. Jewels however was a born natural. 

In the time it took you to shoot those last five shots, Jewels had fired off all of hers in a continual 'BANG BANG BANG!' Stoping only when she had to refill.

"Want to go and get something to eat?" Jewels asked you, as you returned the guns and ear protectors. 

"Sure, where?" You hadn't notice just how hungry you were, too busy concentrating on your aim to take note of anything else.

\---------

Jewels led you to a little fish and chip shop, that was only a five minute walk from the shooting range, nestled into a little corner at the end of the road. The place smelled strongly of vinegar and detergent, and was a little run down with it's chipped off white floors and worn deep brown chairs, but it was clean, and not very busy. Aside for you and Jewels there were only three other people in the place. 

After placing your order, with the balding man at the metal counter, you sat in a booth at the back of the little cafe. 

You and Jewels talked about anything that came to mind, as you waited for your food. 

After a few minutes Jewels asked how you and Sherlock were getting on and you tried not to blush as you remembered 'that night'. Unfortunately Jewels noticed,

"Oh god you're blushing!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

"I am not!" You muttered back, pressing your hands against your warm cheeks. 

"You are! What happened? Did you two..?" She trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"Jewels!" You squeaked, embarrassed, just as a male voice called out, 

"Jewels?" He had a high tenor to his voice as he spoke. 

You and Jewels turned to see a young boy, he couldn't have been any older that twelve, run towards your table. His hair fell in a dark-brown mess around his long face, and his eyes were a dull green. 

As he ran you noticed that his feet were slightly turned in, maybe he had weak arches? You shook your head and had to restrain a giggle, Sherlock was really starting to rub off on you.

"Hi!" Jewels shouted out in delight as she got up to hug the young, dark-haired boy. 

They both seemed delighted to see each other as they embraced. 

"I didn't know you were in London." Jewels said ruffling his hair. 

He glowered at her, before playfully batting her hand away. 

"Yeah just arrived last night." He told her, you noticed that he had a slightly different English accent from Jewels. "You're coming to see me on Tuesday, right?" 

"Of course. We'll be there." Jewels said, shooting you a look that you didn't understand. 

Just then the food arrived and the boy took his leave. 

You watched him as he walk away. He defiantly had weak arches, but you noticed something else about his feet, 

"Jewels, who was that?" You asked, still watching the boy. 

"Oh that my cousin." Jewels answered around a mouthful of chips. 

You looked back at her,

"He's not from around here?" You asked as you thought about his voice.

"No." She admitted, "he's here on a school trip. He lives in Sussex."

You nodded slowly as you popped a chip into your mouth. You weren't one hundred percent sure were Sussex was but that wasn't really important at the moment.

"He had big feet for a kid." You added after a moment. 

Jewels laughed, 

"Yeah he's only ten and he's in adult sizes." She replied around another giggle. 

You both ate in silence for a few minutes. You didn't know why but there was just something about that boy. You didn't know what it was but it made you curious. 

"What's his name?" You finally caved to your curiosity. 

"Who?" Jewels asked, looking up from her food. 

"Your cousin." You said with a giggle.

"Oh," Jewels eyes lit with realization, "his name is Carl. Carl Powers, he's here for the swimming competition on Tuesday. You and Sherlock said you would go remember?"


	13. A child's death

   The wind lashed at your tear stained cheeks, turning them into a scarlet blotchy mess. Your hair whipped about your face as you hurried through the crowd of people who were gathered outside the swimming pool. 

Had that really just happened? 

  You couldn't wrap your head around it. It had all happened too fast. One minute everything was fine: you, Sherlock, Megan, and Jewels all sitting in the bleachers shouting and cheering as little Carl raced the other swimmers. Then he just stopped and started to have some sort of fit in the water. The first aiders got to him in a flash but it was too late. 

  In all the chaos, you had lost the others. As you desperately searched for them, a terrible feeling made itself known in the pit of you're stomach, as the shock started to fade. 

  You had just witnessed a young boy's death. 

A child's death.

   The realization left you gasping for air. Your eyes started stinging and your head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. The horrible feeling in your stomach grew tenfold, making your stomach churn sickeningly. You were going to throw up. You quickly coved your hand over your mouth, but the fast movement caused your body do sway off balance. You fell hard agains the brick wall of the building beside you, you knew it should hurt, but you couldn't feel it. Your knees gave out and you fell in a heap on the concrete. You had the odd sense of time slowing down as you sat on the ground, your back pressed up against the ruff brick wall. 

You watched. 

You watched the paramedics bring out the body bag. A body bag should be so small. You watched the onlookers whisper and point from behind the police tape. You watched Carls coach looking off at nothing, tears trialling down his cheeks. He must have been in his late thirties, you wondered if he had any children of his own who were around Carl's age, he probably did. You watched as another young boy, he looked to be a little older than Carl, maybe only a year or two younger than you. He was walking away, towards the main road. No one else was paying attention to him but, for some strange reason, he held yours. There was nothing remarkable about the boy; dark hair, pale, tall, and thin. There was nothing. 

Nothing except the pair of white sneakers with three blue strips he had under his arm.

\------------------------------------------

The boy turned and your eyes met. There was something mesmerising but menacing about the boys gaze, and you were filled with the strange sensation of wanting to run as far away from him as you could, and at the same time you never wanting to look away. like a mouse in the eyes of a snake.

The boys lips pulled up into a small smirk that sent a shiver down your spin. There was something off about that smile, something dark and sickening. He slowly, not once breaking your locked gaze, brought his index finger up to his mouth, his head tilting slightly to the side as his finger came to rest against his lips and his smirk morphing into a full Cheshire Cat grin. 

Rather abruptly is gaze flittered to your left, you felt a sudden rush relief as your gaze broke, before his gaze almost immediately shooting back to yours, and fear shot through your veins like shards of ice. He gave a slight nod of his head in your direction before turning on the spot and ducking under the bright orange police tape, disappearing into the crowd of onlookers.

Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder and the spell was broken. Time returned to normal as you turned and came face to face with Sherlock. 

He took your face in his hands, as his eyes searching your gaze for something, though you didn't know what. 

In sherlock's familiar presence you began to relax and you were finally able to breath again, how long had you been holding your breath? You didn't know the answer to that, but your body had certainly noticed  the lack of oxygen, your lungs burned and you head spun as you took your first gulps of air. 

Sherlock gently pulled you into his embrace. His skin was warm and smooth where it touched yours. You couldn't help but melt into him as he held you close. You felt the pressure of his lips against your temple and you felt comforted and safe.

"Sherlock." someone called out, the voice was familiar but your brain was too preoccupied trying to recover from the earlier lack of oxygen.

"I've got her." You could feel the vibrations of Sherlock's voice running through his chest as he answered back. 

After a moment you noticed two figures mading their way towards you. Megan had her arm wrapped securely around Jewels as they walked, Megan's face was a mixture of worry, shock, concern and something close to relief. Jewels face was the opposite, blank and empty as she stared at a fixed point off in the distance. 

Sherlock helped you to your feet as they came to stand in front of you. Megan opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then closed it again. Unsure what to say. 

"I-" You started to say, you wanted to tell them about the boy, then Jewels eyes suddenly came back into focus and she looked at you.

"Oh you're okay, that's good." Jewels voice was light and breathy as she spoke, it unnerved you. "I need to go find my dad, he'll be wondering where I am." Jewels started to pull away from Megan as she finished speaking. 

"Jewels" Megan's voice was low and soothing, with an edge of concern as she addressed her friend. 

"I'm fine." Jewels snapped so suddenly that Megan pulled her arms away from her in Shock. 

Jewels looked at Megan and then you and Sherlock , her eyes wide, then she darted away like a bullet from a gun. 

"Jewels" Megan called out after her, making to run after her but Sherlock put his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Let's give her some space." Sherlock suggested.

"She shouldn't be on her own right now" Megan quickly replied. 

"I think what she needs right now is a moment of privacy." Megan looked at Sherlock and nodded.

"You're probably right, probably." Megan said, some of the playfulness returning to her tone. 

"Of course I am," Sherlock proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "besides we need your help." 

It took longer than it should have for the 'we' to register with you, and then another few seconds for you to realise that by 'we' sherlock meant the two of you. You could feel heat rising in your cheeks, but luckily neither Sherlock or Megan noticed your blush. 

"With what?" Megan asked. 

"Having a look about," Sherlock answered keeping his voice low so ad not to be over heard, "Somethings not right." 

"Of course something isn't right sherlock, a boy just died." Megan replied in exasperation. 

"Yes," Sherlock said waving his hand in the air, "but despite what there saying I don't believe this was just an accident, do you?"

"Sherlock-"

"Do you?" Sherlock asked again. 

"Honestly no, but this short of thing should be left to the police." Megan said, clearly trying to talk sherlock out of doing something stupid. 

"The police won't do anything." Sherlock snorted in disbelief. 

"Sherlock it's their jo-" Megan started but you interrupted her,

"Sherlock's right." your voice was much stronger that you felt. "we have to do something." 

"(your name)" Megan's voice was quiet, her eyes wide, suprised by your outburst.

You felt sherlock's arm tighten slightly around your waist, silently thanking you for the support.

"Something is off." You said, then launching into the story about the boy with the Cheshire Cat grin.


	14. Scooby doo where are you?

The door slammed shut behind you with a resounding bang.

"Well, that went well." Megan muttered bitterly. 

You couldn't say you blamed her, the investigation behind Carl Powers had been written off before it had even begun. ' tragic accident', that's what they were calling it. Yes it was tragic, but it had been no accident, you were sure of it. The police force at Scotland Yard on the other hand weren't interested in listening to a bunch of kids. 

Dejectedly Sherlock, Jewels, Megan, and yourself made your way back towards the exit. 

"At least we tried." Jewels added, trying to be positive, but it was obvious that she was feeling anything but positive at the moment.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Sherlock said determinedly.

"we've been coming here almost every day for the last week and look were that's got us." Megan huffed, folding her arms over her chest in a dramatic show of annoyance.

"And we'll keep coming here until they listen." Sherlock shot back, it was clear that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Sher-" You started to speak.

"Hey wait up" 

A voice called out from behind you, followed by the click of a door being closed. 

You all turned to see a man, who couldn't have been much older than yourself, making his way towards you from the door that had just been slammed in your face minutes ago. 

He had a friendly air about him, and something about him made you feel like you could trust him. His hair was a deep mousey brown and was combed into a neat style.  He was dressed in a light blue shirt, so light that it almost seemed to shine a beautiful silver in the hallways light, that was tucked into a pair of carefully ironed grey suit trousers. His long black duster coat was left unbuttoned, so the man could easily keep his left hand in his trouser pocket, and his shoes were a polished chocolate brown.

You weren't sure what it was about the man; whether it was the way he had styled his hair, the silver shine to his outfit, or that his face was all sharp angles and bright eyes, but you were instantly reminded of a fox. A sleek, shining, silver fox, both lovely and deadly as at once. 

"I believe you," his slightly gruff voice seemed to fit your brains 'fox' analogy quite perfectly. "when you say that it was no accident." 

"What, really?!" Megan asked in high pitched voice, her tone coloured with disbelief.

The man just nodded in response. All four of you stared at him, dumbfounded. You couldn't believe after all this time someone actually believe you.

"That's wonderful." You said "This means you can do something about it."

"No he can't." Sherlock cut in before the man could answer.

You looked at Sherlock, completely stunned,  
"What do you mean?" 

"He's not an inspector, he's a student, here to learn the ropes of the job as part of his university course." Sherlock never failed to amaze you with how quickly he could deducted someone's life. 

"So he's like an intern?" You ask, heart slowly sinking as you realise the reality of the situation.

"Essentially, yes." Sherlock tells you while Megan mutters 'americans' under her breath and rolls her eyes.

You blush slightly before turning back to the man,  
"So you can't do anything?" 

"Not really," the man admits sadly, shaking his head, "but I can give you some advice. The police can't ignore hard evidence. So-"

"- So find hard evidence if you want to be taken seriously." Sherlock finishes. the silver fox nods.

"Well that's great advice, but how are we going to find hard evidence?" Megan asked.

"Well they're reopening the pool tomorrow." The fox said with a wicked gleam in his eyes

"So?" Jewels asked.

"So if you're looking for hard evidence, the best place to find it would be at that pool-"

"which means?" You asked, not following.

"It means that tonight is our last chance before any evidence is contaminated." Sherlock answers.

The silver fox nods again. 

Sherlock smirks at the man before extending his hand towards him.

"Thank you..." Sherlock begun.

"Greg, Greg Lestrade." The silver fox said as he shook sherlock's hand.

"Sherlock."Sherlock replied as he let go of Greg's hand and took a hold of yours, "This is my girlfriend 'your name'" You smiled up at Greg as Sherlock introduced you, Greg smiled a warm smile in return. "this is Megan," Megan and Greg exchanged curt nods, "and Jewels." Jewels tried to smile, but it fell flat.

"We'll you better get going then." Greg said with a wink and then turned around a headed back, as Sherlock started pulling you towards the door.

  - ---------- 

Breaking into the swimming pool was far too easy in your opinion. It was almost like someone had already done it for you. 

You had all decided to split up, not that the place was that big, in order to be as quick as possible. You each had a flash light and you were looking for... Well you didn't know what you were looking for. Still the whole situation gave you a strange thrill, like you were in an episode of Scooby doo. The though made you giggle. Well if you were in Scooby doo who would everyone be? Well obviously Red-beard would be Scooby, so would that make Sherlock shaggy? You giggled again, yes Sherlock with his curly hair and lanky build would definitely be shaggy. Megan would be daphne, with her beautiful features and style, and Jewels would be Velma... So would you be Fred? No that wasn't right. If there was a version of Fred in real life, you imagined, he would be; someone strong, with high moral values, maybe he would even have been in combat, like an ex-soldier or something, someone who wouldn't back down easily, and would do anything to protect the people he cares about. 'I guess I don't fit into the mix' you thought to yourself.

You shrugged off your silly wayward thoughts and continued to look for 'clues'. 

You were now the only one left at the far side of the pool, everyone else was out of view, not that you were really bothered. 

That was not until you heard the sound of someone clapping just above your head, 

You looked up but you couldn't see anyone. The clapping continued.

"'your name'" Sherlock called out.

The others must have heard the loud clapping, because only moments later all of them were next to you.

"I tried to warn you." The voice reverberated around the pool. 

It was male, but had a higher pitch to it. So the boy had to be young. There was something else to the voice, a lilt to the words... an accent. Irish, you were sure. 

"who are you?" Sherlock shouted back at the voice.

"You don't need to know that yet, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock stiffened beside you. "Oh but don't worry, I'll make sure a pretty thing like you will get my number at some point." You could feel your skin crawl as the boy spoke. "I do hope you'll call." The boy added in a sing song voice. 

Everything happened very quickly then.

There was a small red light that flashed over the group before finally landing on you,

"Sorry."

The boy said in a tone that was far too cheerful to be regretful.

"Can't have you giving the police a description of me." 

So it was the boy. The boy with the Cheshire grin.

You heard the shot.

Felt Sherlock trying to move you out of the way, but it was too late.

The pain of the bullet entering your chest was unlike anything you had ever felt before. It was a searing hot pain that took over all of your senses, you felt like the pain was enough to knock you back. 

It wasn't until you felt your back slam against the cold water of the pool that you realised that you had indeed fell backwards.

The clear water enveloped you. 

It was surprisingly peaceful under the water, despite the fact that the lovely blue water was quickly turning red.

Red with your blood.

You felt someone jump in beside you.

Someone was desperately trying to get you out of the water.

'No' you wanted to protest, you felt safe here in the water. If you left it's comforting hold you would be back to searing pain and blood and... Dying.

You're dying.  
You can feel it.  
Your eyes closing.  
Your life slipping away.

You know it's too late.

They know that too, so why are they trying to get you out?  
Why are they trying to save you? 

There's nothing left to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... You all hate me now don't you? I hate me too *ugly crying* 
> 
> This is it the last chapter of MCI... You didn't think I could let you live did you? After all this is where sherlock began and no one could become that closed off and 'such an annoying dick' without a tragic back story...
> 
> But don't worry guys there's still an epilogue to come...
> 
> sure you're dead but look on the bright side, you were killed by Moriarty! How many people can say that?  
> ...  Well going by the ratings on the story, alot of people can say that... 
> 
> But on a serious note I can't believe how many people have supported me over the years while I've wrote this story and I love all of you for being so patient and encouraging while I've been writing this!
> 
> And for all of you who have read this far I'm sorry I killed you off..  Or did I?


	15. Epilogue: A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta daa~ 
> 
>  
> 
> This is it, it's gonna be hard for me to say goodbye to this, it's been my rather demanding baby for the last three years.  
> Also for those of you who don't know @HemlockRaised on wattpad is writing a spin off of this that looking spectacular so far, so I suggest you go check it out! 
> 
> That's it, it's all over. All that's left now is one question...   
> Sequel, yay or nay?   
> Let me know 
> 
> Until we meet again Sherlockians

It was a brisk fall morning, the wind whipping it's way through the tree branches, causing the yellowing leaves to dance and twirl with the breeze before delicately falling to the ground. The ground itself was a rich green and aside from a single hill that was mostly covered by woodlands, the terrain was flat. 

The little amount of sunlight that managed to penetrate the dense clouds, shimmered off of the headstones that seemed to cover every inch of the small graveyard.

The graveyard was almost deserted now. The ceremony had finished almost ten minutes ago, and most had been quick to leave, not wanting to stay out in the cold for any longer than was strictly necessary. One stubborn figure remained, seemingly unable to move from their place beside the grave.

The boy's dark unruly hair seemed to come to life, writhing like Medusa snakes in the wind. 

"How long is he going to stand there?" You couldn't help but ask. 

You stood on the hill, just before the forest line, watching Sherlock as he mourned at the grave... Your grave.

"Until he is dragged away kicking and screaming." Mycroft replied as he came to stand by your side.

For a long moment you both stood there, just watching Sherlock, watching the grave.

"Here." Mycroft said, handing over a rather large file.

"What's this?" You asked as you took the file and opened it.

"It is your new home." Mycroft answered as you looked at the files content.

There was a photo attached to the top of the first page. It was a happy looking family portrait with three figures sitting down on a large brown leather couch, the man and the woman in the photo looked normal, nothing remarkable about them. Sitting in the middle was a boy of about twelve, his fair hair slightly ruffled and he had a wide toothy grin spread across his round face. There was something about him, you had no clue what but you instantly took a liking to him.

"The mother is the cousin of an associate. They're more than happy to take you in." Mycroft comments, sounding almost proud of himself.

"Is all of this really necessary?" You must have asked him this question everytime you'd seen him over the last month, but you couldn't help it.

"I wish it was not, but it is the only way to keep you safe. Remember, this-" Mycroft jestured towards Sherlock- "is not for ever, it is only temporary, until the situation cools down."

Something about Mycrofts statement rang false.

"When will the situation be cooled down?" You asked.

Mycroft seemed to almost flinch at the question, "When your murder is no longer a threat to you." 

You knew what Mycroft wasn't saying. They had no clue who the boy was or were to begin looking for him. There was no trail to follow. The likelihood of coming home was quickly dwindling into single digits.

"So what's the story? With the family I mean." You asked.

"You are the daughter of the husbands first marriage, which broke down before either of them knew she was pregnant. He didn't even know you existed until a month ago when your mother was tragically killed in a car crash. The boy is rather excited to meet his new sister." 

You couldn't help the small smile at Mycroft's words, before you asked;

"What about my name?" 

Mycroft looked at you, 

"I will leave that up to you. I'll be waiting in the car-" Mycroft turned to look towards the graveyard- "take all the time you need."

......................

You didn't leave until after Sherlock was gone. 

As you had waited for him to leave, you read through the file, finding out about your new family, learning names and faces, their likes and dislikes. 

As Sherlock walked away, it felt like he was taking a part of him with you. Like he had reached into your soul and ripped off a chunk. Something told you that he felt the same, each one leaving with a small part of the other. A constant reminder of what once was.

"I love you William Sherlock Scott Holmes." You whispered into the wind as you walked down the hill, towards Mycroft's car. 

When you got into the car Mycroft handed you a small black box. You looked up at him but he was looking out the window pointedly ignoring your questioning glance, so you turned your attention back to the box.

Inside it was a simple silver bracelet with a flat piece of metal in the middle of the chain. There was a series of letters ingraved onto the metal.

'W S S H' 

You wanted to cry as you stared at the bracelet. That part of your life was over and everyone you loved now believed you to be dead. Jill, Megan, Jewels... Sherlock. You could never see any of them again,not without indangering them or yourself.

"Have you thought on a name?" Mycroft asked, far too casually.

You gripped the bracelet tighter in your hand. 

"Yes I have." 

You would keep a part of this life with you, even if you had to let go of everything else.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes   
W.S.S.H 

"I wanted to flip sherlock's initials," You explain after you told Mycroft the name you had decided on.

H.S.S.W

Mycroft gave you a small sad smile,

"It's perfect. I'm sure John will like it."

John. Your new little brother. In that moment you promised yourself you would do right by him and not let anything happen to him.

Harriet Sarah Scarlet Watson.

Welcome to your new life.


End file.
